PRINCESS THE MOON
by kayriu
Summary: la princesa volverá al reino que perdió y el trono de la luna volverá a tener un rey, un reino caído se levantara de nuevo y el futuro de la tierra dejara de estar unido al de la luna … - ¿de qué hablas Hotaru? -preguntaron las chicas grandes cambios se avecinan y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlos – contesto ella
1. El Futuro Cambia

FUTURO INCIERTO

– Ayúdanos , no nos abandones – le decía una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos negros mientras intentaba alcanzarla, la rubia estiro mas su mano pero todo fue en vano aquella puerta ce cerro y otra ves vio como la chica era tragada por la oscuridad se despertó sudando , que era aquel sueño repetitivo, alguna premonición o que podía ser, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio que ya eran las cinco se levanto de la cama y saco un libro de su mesita en su ultimo viaje a la luna encontró aquel hermoso libro entre las ruinas pero estaba sellado y no tenia la llave

– Serena, ¿ya estas despierta? - le dijo luna estirándose en la cama

– No tengo mucho sueño Luna - contesto ella

La gata la miro, hacia casi dos meces que Serena se levantaba a media noche o en la madrugada y decía que no podía dormir porque ya no tenia sueño , que podría estar perturbando los sueños de su princesa incluso lo había consultado con las chicas pero ellas le habían dicho que seguramente ya se le pasaría como todas las facetas que ya había atravesado a rubia; Serena guardo el libro no quería que Luna o las chicas vieran aquel objeto porque conociéndolas bien a Aami le gustaría estudiarlo , Rey seguramente querría asegurarse que no era algo maligno y Lita y Mina seguramente querrían abrirlo a toda costa pero ella no quería compartir aquel libro con nadie , así que siempre se lo llevaba con ella para que ni luna ni su madre lo descubrieran de repente el despertador sonó y la trajo devuelta a la tierra y se comenzó a alistar para ir a la escuela después de todo era su graduación no .

las seilors miraban como su princesa jugaba con la comida algo bastante extraño ellas sabían cuanto amaba comer la rubia pero hacia casi dos meces que estaba así pensativa y bastante extraña ya ni siquiera le emocionaba tener una cita con Darien o salir a los video juegos - tal ves ella a madurado – le dijo Aami tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas pero había que admitirlo ellas querían devuelta a la serena de siempre por mas que se quejaran de que nunca se comportaba eso era lo que la hacia tan especial y diferente .

– la princesa volverá al reino que perdió y la corona de la luna volverá a coronarla, un reino caído se levantara de nuevo y el futuro de la tierra dejara de estar unido al de la luna, cuatro reyes la protegerán y la oscuridad volverá a ser sellada en el reino de los espejos – dijo Hotaru ante la atónita mirada de las outers

– Hotaru que significa todo eso – pregunto Haruka

– la princesa pronto se ira y nosotras ya no podremos protegerla – contesto la pelinegra

En el interior de un gran bosque dos chicas discutían acaloradamente, una tenia largo cabello rojo fuego, piel pálida y brillantes ojos lilas, la otra parecía un ángel su cabello celeste y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos tan negros como la noche brillaban con decisión en su frente relucía una luna invertida

– cristal no puedes estar hablando enserio ,no puedes ir tu también a la tierra ,no después de lo que ocurrió con tus hermanos – dijo la pelirroja

– es la única manera Rubí , debo encontrar a la princesa y traerla devuelta o nuestro mundo y la tierra serán destruidos - contesto

– pero es muy peligroso , sabes que pasaría si las guerreras de la luna llena te descubren , no se tentaran el corazón y acabaran contigo igual que lo hicieron con el príncipe Diamante y el príncipe Zafiro – trato de convencerla la chica

– lo siento Rubí, pero no puedo quedarme viendo como nuestro mundo agoniza mientras la tierra tiene a nuestra princesa – contesto la chica

– bien, entonces iré contigo – dijo la pelirroja

– Blue moon, Rubi moon todos están listos para continuar – dijo un soldado acerándose a las chicas

– pongámonos en marcha capitán - dijo la peliceleste adelantándose seguida de la pelirroja

El viaje atreves del bosque oscuro fue largo, penoso, tuvieron varios encuentros con criaturas oscuras y bestias feroces finalmente llegaron a las puertas del jardín de ilusión, las inmensas puertas se abrieron, un joven se apresuro a ayudar a los refugiados, ya casi todos habían logrado cruzar las puertas pero un niño se había rezagado y una enorme bestia con apariencia de un tigre se lanzo sobre el pequeño las dos jóvenes, los guardias vieron con impotencia como el niño era atacado por la bestia perodepronto

– explosión celestial – susurro una vos y la bestia quedo absorbida por la oscuridad

– ¡Dark moon! – dijeron las chicas volteando a ver a la chica de cabellos negros que acababa de salvar al niño

– siguen siendo lentas – dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y adentrándose en el jardín los guardias terminaron de ayudar a los refugiados y las grandes puertas se cerraron

Las dos chicas habían corrido detrás de la pelinegra, al verse seguida por las jóvenes la chica volteo y las encaro era un poco mas alta que ambas chicas y su cabello era completamente negro pero sus ojos eran color gris y su piel pálida le daba un aspecto gótico y algo tétrico pero a pesar de eso las chicas no se amedrentaron finalmente la pelicelte se adelanto y

– iré a la tierra por la princesa, es la única que nos puede ayudar y restablecer el equilibrio – dijo viendo a los ojos de la morena

– ¿crees que podrás encontrarla? – cuestiono la morena

– tengo algunos datos y se que la encontrare, debo hacerlo o todos moriremos

– ve tu sola… y cristal …, ten cuidado – susurro la pelinegra

– pero yo quiero acompañarla – reclamo Rubí

– no, si mas de uno cruza la atmosfera terrestre las seilor detectaran nuestra presencia y será imposible acercarnos a la princesa

Las chicas se vieron, finalmente la pelirroja suspiro y asistió sabia que no podían arriesgarse le dio un rápido abraso a su amiga, después la chica se alejo de ambas una aura celeste la rodeo, bajo sus pies se abrió un vórtice y cristal desapareció .

Serena miraba las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación de repente una gran estrella fugas paso la rubia junto las manos y pidió un deseo le dio una ultima mirada al celo nocturno y después se dispuso a dormir, no muy lejos de alli Cristal veía los grandes edificios.

Serena despertó temprano como se le había hecho costumbre y decidió que como era sábado podía salir a pasear caminaba distraídamente por el parque cuando vio algo extraño sobre un árbol al acercarse pudo ver a una chica de cabello celeste trepada a una de las ramas tratando de devolver a su nido a un pequeño pajarillo la chica se paro sobre la rama y logro colocar al animalillo devuelta en su nido y todo parecía perfecto pero al ver hacia abajo sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los azules de serena y perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente al suelo pero su caída no había sido tan dolorosa como esperaba , entonces un quejido proveniente de debajo la hiso saltar y ver abochornada como la rubia veía pequeñas estrellitas

– lo siento no fue mi intención – se disculpo la chica

– no pasa nada – contesto Serena sonriente

– pero que modales ,no me he presentado, soy Cristal Black – dijo sonriendo

– Serena Tsuquino , ¿eres extranjera?- pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

– se podría decir que si – contesto la pelicelete

Serena sonrió y se alejo de la chica tendría que hablar con Darien tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo que le estaba pasando pero no sabia como abordar el tema volvió a mirar su reloj dentro de un par de horas lo vería pero en su mente todo era un caos camino sin rumbo hasta finalmente detenerse frente al templo Hikagua, tal vez pudiese hablar con Rei pero después se imaginó lo que la pelinegra le diría y decidió mejor no decir nada subió las escaleras lentamente y estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse pero

– Serena , que te trae por aquí – pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo

– hola Rei - saludo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida

– ¿pasa algo malo? - le preguntó la chica

– no, todo esta bien,no pasa nada - contesto

Rei la miro extrañada no sabia que le estaba pasando a Serena pero decidió distraerla un poco y estuvieron conversando un buen rato , serena se disculpo con la pelinegra, se dirigió al baño dejando sobre la mesa una bolsa dentro de la cual estaba el extraño libo que ella había encontrado Rei vio un leve destello y con cuidado extrajo el libro en la portada estaba la luna, emanaba una extraña energía en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Serena vio sorprendida a la pelinegra que sostenía su misterioso libro

– de donde sacaste esto – le pregunto la pelinegra

– es mío, Rei, devuélvemelo - demando ella

– Serena, esto es muy peligroso no sabemos que puede contener – le recrimino la pelinegra

– es mío devuélvemelo, - volvió a repetir la rubia

– no, ya llamen a las chicas estarán aquí en unos minutos y entonces decidiremos que es lo que vamos a hacer con el - dijo la pelinegra

– ustedes, no pueden controlar todo lo que hago, ese es mi libro solo me pertenece a mi no tiene nada que ver con ustedes grito la rubia

– Serena – susurro la pelinegra retrocediendo asustada

La rubia miro a Rei desafínate y la pelinegro sintió una extraña energía emanar del cuerpo de su amiga y el libro respondió emanando la misma energía los ojos de serena perdieron el brillo y se transformo en seilor moon delante de la sorprendida pelinegra

– devuélvenoslo, devuélvenos nuestro pasado – susurro la rubia

– Serena que te está pasando dijo Rei mientras sujetaba fuertemente el extraño libro que había empezado a brillar

– Tiara lunar grito serena y en su mano apareció la tiara que ya no portaba, ataco a Rei dejando un inmenso agujero en la pared

La pelinegra había esquivado el ataque pero no podía permitir que serena destruyera el templo así que salió corriendo con dirección al bosque aun sujetaba aquel extraño libro que estaba empezando a volverse rojo

Cuando las chicas llegaron al templo Hikagua no hallaron a nadie solo la destrozada pared y una fuerte explosión que provino del bosque rápidamente las iners se trasformaron y corrieron hacia el bosque creyendo que tal ves algún nuevo enemigo había aparecido y estaba atacando a sus amigas; cual fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al claro encontraron a seilor marts gravemente lastimada mientras sujetaba con fuerza un libro completamente rojo que parecía estar quemando las manos de la guerrera , pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver que al buscar al atacante vieron a eterna seilor moon apuntando su cedro lunar a hacia ellas

– Devuélvenos nuestro pasado – volvió a decir la rubia con vos profunda y ausente

– ¿Seilor moon que te pasa? –preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas

– Hay que detenerla – dijo marts

– Pero que le paso…. – estaba preguntando jupiter cuando la rubia ataco sorpresivamente

Las chicas saltaron y lograron escapar del ataque rápidamente se pusieron en guardia no querían luchar contra su princesa pero debían detenerla de alguna manera pero sin lastimarla otro ataque sorpresivo lastimo seriamente a mercuri pero la guerrera de la luna ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió atacando sin tregua hasta que una enorme ola la lanzo lejos las inerts buscaron con la mirada a la persona que había atacado a la princesa y frente a ellas aparecieron seilor put y sailor neptiun

– ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto Venus

El tiempo ha llegado es el momento en que debemos sellar a la princesa para permitirle al cristal de plata reponer su poder y que seilor moon no destruya la tierra en su búsqueda del poder que a empezado a requerir el cristal de plata respondió plut

– ¿Que?- dijeron las inerts

Pero antes de que pudieran explicarse mejor seilor moon se levanto y volvió a atacarlas, las chicas esquivaron el ataque y retrocedieron seilor marts aun sujetaba el libro aunque unas feas ampollas empezaban a cubrir sus manos con algo de esfuerzo las seilors se ocultaron

– ¿de qué rayos hablas plut? - exigieron saber las chicas

– si quieren que Serena vuelva a ser la misma debemos sellar el cristal de plata es la única manera de evitar que la falta de poder del cristal la consuma y la lleve a la locura, ocasionando así que destruya todo por lo que alguna ves peleo - las chicas miraron a la seilor del tiempo con desconfianza

– pero ella comenzó a actuar así debido a este libro - dijo marts dejando al fin caer el libro rojo al suelo

– solo esta reaccionando al poder que emana el libro debido a que el cristal de plata empieza a consumir la misma energía vital de sailor moon – les explico neptiun

– están seguras que si sellamos el cristal de plata serena no será lastimada – pregunto mina

– completamente, ella se encontrara bien una vez que el cristal de plata quede sellado y volverá a ser la misma – contesto plut

– ¿que tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Aami

– Venus tu y mercuri distráiganla, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto - dijo plut

Un fuerte explosión derivo el árbol cercano y las seilor pusieron en marcha su plan Venus y mercuri salieron a la vista de la guerrera de la luna y lograron atraer su atención mientras marts junto con neptiun y plut preparaban todo, solo el poder de las inerts que una vez protegió a la reina Sereniti seria capas de sellar el cristal de palta; eso había dicho Hotaru antes de negarse a acompañarlas, Haruka salió muy molesta cuando descubrió lo que sus compañeras planeaban, neptiun sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse a pensar tenían que actuar rápido, de pronto oyeron un grito y supieron que todo ya estaba listo las chicas se apresuran olvidando el extraño libro que marts había dejado caer en el césped; una figura se acero y recogió el libro que en sus manos se torno plateado .

Mientras tanto en un claro seilor moon estaba atada a un árbol con la cadena de venus las inerts rápidamente la rodearon, sus cuerpos empezaban a brillar una barrera se formo entorno a ellas, mientras seilor moon asía esfuerzos por liberarse de sus ataduras

– !TIERRA TIEMBLA ¡– el grito se escucho por todo el bosque y neptiun y plut saltaron para poder esquivar el ataque

– ¿QUE HACES URANO?, ESTA ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SALVARLA – grito plut

– No te voy a permitir lastimar a seilor moon - contesto la rubia

– Entonces te enfrentaras a nosotras dijo neptiun poniéndose alado de la seilor del tiempo

– Uranos no está sola – contesto satur colocándose alado de la rubia

Y mientras fuera de la barrera se desataba una pelea entre las outers dentro las inerts descubrieron que una ves iniciado no podían detenerse y lentamente su energía empezaba a crear un sarcófago de hielo alrededor de seilor moon que aun luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas , a medida que el hielo cubría el cuerpo de la rubia todo alrededor empezaba a aletargarse y el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas helado satur y uranus vieron con impotencia como el hielo había cubierto todo el cuerpo de la princesa ya faltaba poco para que terminara de cubrir toda la cabeza de la rubia

– Es el destino - dijo plut

– Un destino que le impusieron - contesto una voz desde el bosque

Las chicas voltearon y frente a ellas vieron a una seilor que no habían visto nunca, tenia largo cabello celeste que caía libremente por su espalda, su piel pálida y ojos negros casi relucían, finalmente su traje era color celeste distinto a lo que las chicas solían usar , consistía en un short corto ,largas botas que le llegaban hasta los muslos ,un top en el centro del cual relucía un extraño broche plateado y en su frente relucía una luna invertida la guerrera las vio a todas y fijo su vista en la barrera en la cual se encontraban las inerts y seilor moon ya casi completamente dormida aparto los puños ,no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, no esta ves se dijo y lanzo el libro directamente hacia la barrera que apenas fue tocada desapareció y las inerts cayeron al suelo bastante débiles mientras que seilor moon volvió a la normalidad pero apenas tubo el libro en sus manos su transformación se desapareció y serena cayo sobre la hierba sujetando fuertemente aquel preciado objeto las seilors estaban en shock que estaba pasando se preguntaban pero mientras ellas permanecían así la chica corrió hasta colocarse alado de serena

– Te encuentras bien le susurro – la peliceleste

– ¿Quien diablos eres tu y que les has hecho a Serena? - pregunto tuxedo max lanzando su clásica rosa roja a los pies de la joven

Soy Blue moon y solo protejo a la princesa de las que una ves llamo amigas - contesto la peliceleste

- Aléjate de ella - ordeno plut

- ¿Porque?,¿ porque tiene que ser así?, yo no quiero esto, no quiero este destino, quiero poder escoger lo que realmente deseo hacer - dijo en un susurro serena

-Serena , es lo mejor para todos tu serás feliz y habrá paz en la tierra ya no mas guerras, todo será perfecto - contesto sailor plut

Así es Serena, ven con nosotros y todo volverá a ser como antes, recuerdas a Rini, ella te necesita, la tierra te necesita - dijo neptiun

- Pero aun puedes elegir , yo no puedo ofrecerte un mundo de paz, pero si libertada de elegir que deseas hacer, ven conmigo princesa, a casa ,no nos abandones – susurro lo ultimo la peliceleste mientras le tendía la mano a la rubia

Serena se puso de pie y vio a sus amigas, las chicas con las que había luchado por proteger la tierra ,sus amigas su novio, su vida estaba frente a ella ,luego vio a la joven peliceleste que le tendía la mano, esos ojos negros ,un futuro asegurado o un presente incierto , finalmente clavo su mirada en el libro que sostenía, era parte de su pasado, un pasado que ella necesitaba saber para poder continuar en paz, volvió a mirar la tapa del libro y entonces cayo en cuenta de que la forma de la llave era exactamente igual a su broce de transformación , lo desprendió de su pecho ante la mirada atónita de las chicas y lo encajo en la cerradura del libro le dio una vuelta y los seguros se soltaron, la rubia lentamente abrió la tapa de aquel libro y una gran luz ilumino el lugar cegándolos a todos…

continuara


	2. Rumbo Insierto

RUMBO INSIERTO

Haruka fue la primera en abrir los ojos y vio a todas las demás chicas parpadeando confundidas rápidamente busco a Serena con la mirada pero no había rastros de la rubia y tampoco de la extraña guerrera, Hotaru se le acerco y negó suavemente con la cabeza ella se ha ido susurro la pelinegra

dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente, las inerts se alejaron de las demás y a su propia manera buscaban a su amiga, Haruka no quiso volver a hablar con Setsuma ni con Michiru y ella junto a Hotaru abandonaron la casa que compartían con las otras dos chicas para mudarse al antiguo departamento de la rubia ; Hotaru estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo cuando Un suave toque en la ventana la distrajo de su lectura se levanto y abrió la enorme ventana que daba al balcón , al principio no pasa nada pero de repente una mancha de color negro paso velos atravesó de la ventana abierta ,la pelinegra vio sorprendida a luna; la gata lucia extraña parecía muy cansada y apenas se podía mantener en pie

- Hotaru, ¿ dónde está Haruka?- pregunto la gata

- Salió pero no tarda en volver, ¿Luna, que te paso? -pregunto la niña

- Hotaru no había leche, pero he traído algo de jugo y yogurt – la voz de Haruka llego desde la entrada

- Luna, ¿Que te paso? - pregunto la rubia al ver el estado de la gata cuando entro a la sala

- No hay tiempo , dime que ocurrió con Serena – pregunto la gata

- Bueno ella abrió un extraño libro y desapareció ,la eh buscado por toda la ciudad pero ella simplemente se no esta – dijo la rubia

- Me lo suponía el libro del destino ella lo encontró en las ruinas del antiguo palacio - susurro la gata

- ¿Que es el libro del destino? - pregunto Haruka

- Un libro perteneciente a la familia real, en el esta escrita la historia de la familia de Serena, tiene un extraño poder que solo responde a miembros de la familia real y si Serena deseaba rescribir su futuro el libro la debe haber transportado a algún lugar donde eso fuese posible, el problema es que al irse la princesa las sailor pierden su propósito y pronto …

- Perderemos nuestras plumas de transformación y eso nos dejara vulnerables cuando el nuevo enemigo aparezca - completo Hotaru

- Deben ir a Kinmoku la princesa Kakyu puede ayudarlas, pero deben hacerlo ahora antes de que las plumas desaparezcan - dijo la gata

- Pedir ayuda a la princesa de esos engreídos - dijo Haruka

- Es la única oportunidad de poder protegerse y ayudar a proteger la tierra - contesto luna cada ves parecía mas débil

- ¿Que te esta pasando luna? - pregunto Hotaru

- No hay tiempo devén pedir la ayuda de la princesa de Kinmoku – susurro la gata

Y frente a las asombradas chicas se desvaneció dejando caer sobre la alfombra una pluma mágica parecida a la que solía usar Serena

- Hotaru prepárate debemos ir a Kinmoku – dijo la rubia

En una pequeña aldea serena despertó la cabeza le dolía y el misterioso libro había desaparecido se levanto con cuidado y vio el desolado lugar donde se encontraba había unas humildes casuchas, pero no había nadie, recorrió la aldea pero no hallo nada de pronto la tierra se estremeció y una bestia monstruosa salió del bosque la rubia retrocedió asustada y corrió hacia una de las casuchas para ocultarse busco u broche de transformación pero no había nada desesperada se oculto debajo de una vieja mesa

- Sal pequeña ratita ,ven a jugar - siseo una voz

Serena se estremeció de pronto una mano salió de debajo de la mesa, la rubia casi suelta un grito pero vio abrirse una trampilla y una niña la llamo para que entrase, ella salto dentro de aquel refugio justo a tiempo, pues la bestia destrozo la casita en ese instante, serena contuvo el aliento cuando la bestia con forma de serpiente olisqueaba el aire con su lengua, finalmente precio comprobar que no había nadie y se alejo de la aldea, después de reducirla a escombros, cuando se fue serena vio a su salvadora y descubrió a otras dos niñas una de unos ocho años y la otra debía tener cinco finalmente su salvadora no debía pasar de los diez

- ¿Quien eres? - preguntaron las niñas

- Me llamo Serena Tsuquino – se presento la rubia

- Soy Reira ,ellas son Riku y Risa – dijo la niña mayor señalando a las otra dos

- Donde estoy pregunto – serena

- En las ruinas de la fortaleza de Opalo – contesto la niña

- ¿Eso está en Japón? – pregunto ella extrañada

- ¿Qué es Japón?- preguntaron las niñas

Continuara…

Grasias por los comentarios


	3. Ccomiensa La Busqueda

COMIENSA LA BUSQUEDA

Haruka estaba parada alado de Hotaru ambas se disponían a salir de la tierra con rumbo al planeta de fuego aunque aun no sabían cómo lograrían llegar si solo para alcanzar la luna requerían del poder de todas las sailors pero ellas aun contaban con la pluma mágica que les había otorgado la gata así que depositaron toda su esperanza en aquel objeto

– No deben hacerlo – dijo Setsuma

– Que haces aquí – pregunto la rubia molesta

– Impedir que hagan una tontería – contesto Michiru

– Solo queremos traer de regreso a Serena, o por lo menos saber donde esta – contesto Hotaru

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer?, ¿ir a pedirles ayuda a un grupo de desconocidos? – le pregunto Setsuma

– Serena confió en ellos, aun cuando nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para protegerla ellos la protegieron en la batalla contra Galaxia , yo le pedí a ese engreído que la protegiera y el cumplió pero yo no pude hacer nada por ella , no pude protegerla de ustedes y si con ayuda de ellos puedo volver a ver a Serena aunque sea una vez más hare todo lo posible para lograrlo, así que, no interfieran - contesto la rubia

– Haruka susurro – Hotaru intentando llamar la atención de la chica

– seguramente hay otra manera de traer de vuelta a Serena , Haruka, por favor no hagas nada imprudente , estoy segura que juntas encontraremos la manera de volver todo a la normalidad , por favor Haruka vuelve con nosotras – rogo Michiru

– Haruka – volvió a llamar Hotaru con más fuerza

La rubia volteo y noto que la pluma mágica que Luna les había dado brillaba con fuerza y había envuelto a Hotaru en una esfera de luz Haruka estiro su mano y logro sujetar también la pluma en el momento preciso pues la pluma brillo con más fuerza y las dos chicas desaparecieron de la azotea dejando completamente solas a Michiru y Setsuma

Mientras tan tanto en las afueras de una ciudad en ruinas Serena acaba de llegar acompañada de las niñas, los ojos de la rubia recorrieron el lugar parecía que antes hubo allí un gran palacio pero en esos momentos solo había ruinas

– aquí se alzo una vez el palacio del príncipe Opalo y sus hermanos pero la oscuridad corrompió la tierra , el príncipe Ópalo murió protegiendo al pueblo , después de eso el príncipe Zafiro y Diamante acompañados de algunos de los nobles fueron en busca de ayuda, pero nunca volvieron, la princesa cristal también desapareció y todos huyeron – le conto Reira

– ¿a donde fueron? – pregunto serena

– al jardín de ilusión , es el único lugar donde la oscuridad no ha podido entrar además está custodiado por las hijas de la luna

– iremos allí entonces – dijo Serena

– si pero ahora debemos buscar un refugió, porque las criaturas del bosque se vuelven más activas en la oscuridad – contesto Riku

– vamos entonces - dijo Serena y las cuatro se adentraron en las ruinas de aquel palasio.

En el planeta Kinmoku Seiya se sentía extraño desde que habían vuelto él y Star Fighter se separaron, lo mismo les había pasado a los otros dos chicos, ellos aun no entendían el motivo pero la princesa le había dicho que podía ser debido a que sus falsas identidades habían desarrollado sus propios sentimientos y emociones, mismos que se reprimían cuando se transformaban en sailor y tal vez por ese motivo usando el poder de sus propios cristales habían logrado separarse de las guardianas del planeta de fuego, pero a pesar de todo ellos seguían estando al servició de la princesa; Seiya suspiro, desde hace unos días se sentía intranquilo no sabía el motivo pero no podía reprimir el deseo de volver a la tierra y asegurarse de que bombon estaba bien tan metido en sus pensamientos andaba que no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió y un guardia ingreso a la habitación

– señor , hemos detectado dos energías extrañas que han entrado en la atmosfera del planeta – le informo el joven guardia

– ¿saben donde han aterrizado?- pregunto el pelinegro

– en el jardín del palacio – contesto Yaten que acababa de entrar

– que , quien sería tan osado de invadir el palacio – pregunto el

– hola Kou, tiempo sin verte – saludo Haruka con una arrogante sonrisa

– Tenoh– susurro Seiya viendo a la arrogante rubia acompañada de de una niña pelinegra

– ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yaten

– nada que te importe quiero hablar con la princesa – contesto Haruka

– quien te crees para aparecerte aquí ,y luego exigir ver a la princesa – le contesto Yaten

– ¿qué le paso a bombón? – pregunto Seiya ignorando al peliplata

– es una larga historia - contesto Haruka bajando la cabeza

– Yaten se quedo callado al ver lo seria que se había puesto la rubia, la niña pelinegra suspiro luego fijo su vista en los dos jóvenes

– por favor, debemos hablar con la princesa Kakyuu, ella es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora, por favor – suplico la pelinegra

– la princesa no está en el palacio en este momento pero regresara en la tarde – dijo el paliplata

– entonces la esperaremos – contesto Haruka

las horas pasaron y Haruka junto a Hotaru se habían negado a hablar; las dos se hallaban en el jardín del palacio, Hotaru miraba la pluma que Luna les había entregado antes de desaparecer de repente noto como la extraña pluma empezaba perder su color tornándose cada vez más oscura hasta que repentinamente se volvió de piedra y se volvió polvo entre sus manos, la pelinegra asustada busco su pluma de transformación y descubrió que también le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo poco a poco la pluma perdía color.

– La princesa Kakyuu las espera – dijo un guardia haciendo saltar a las chicas

Las dos jóvenes fueron conducidas al salón del trono, allí se encontraron con Seiya y los otros dos chicos pero también estaban las Starlights, Haruka parpadeo confundida

– Siempre creí que eran ustedes los travestis – dijo viendo burlonamente a los tres chicos

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – contesto Yaten lanzándole una mirada envenenada

– Yo sabía que eran raros – contesto Haruka

– Haruka – la llamo Hotaru

La rubia suspiro, era cierto, no estaban allí para burlarse de los engreídos, necesitaban respuestas y la única que podía responder sus dudas era la princesa del planeta de fuego; Hotaru tomo aire y les explico el motivo de su repentina aparición en Kinmoku, la princesa y los chicos escucharon atentamente todo y aunque en más de una oportunidad Seiya quiso interrumpir se contuvo hasta que las dos visitantes terminaron su relato

– Sabía que algo así podría pasar – dijo la princesa

– Nosotras queremos saber donde esta Serena – dijo Haruka

–En este momento me temo que es imposible que la puedan encontrar , pero Luna tiene razón la desaparición de la señorita serena provocará que ustedes pierdan sus poderes ya que el cristal de plata ha estado dándoles poder hasta ahora y si no hay quien alimente ese poder las plumas desparecerán

– Entonces no hay esperanza – dijo Hotaru

– Tal vez haya algo que pueden hacer, pero no sé si funcionara - dijo la princesa

– Díganos, ¿que es que podemos hacer para salvar nuestro hogar y volver a ver a Serena? – pregunto Haruka

– Todas ustedes son sailor asi que posen cristales de guerreras pero con el tiempo han llegado adepender del cristal de plata así que si regresan a sus planetas de origeny vuscan la fuente de sus poderes deberían poder volver a emplear lospoderes que se les otorgaron como guardianas de sus propios mundos, en su lugar de origen talvez obtendrán ese poder para reactivar sus plumas de transformación - les explico la princesa

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – contesto la rubia

– Muchas gracia - dijo Hotaru y ambas se retiraron del salón dejando a la princesa y sus guardianes solos

– Alteza …yo – dijo Seiya

– Puedes ir con ellas Seiya – dijo amablemente la pelirroja

– Muchas gracia contesto el chico y salió presuroso dejando el lugar en completo silencio

Seiya alcanzó a las dos chicas en el jardín del palacio, Haruka lo miro interrogante pero luego comprendió que seguramente el pelinegro querría ayudar, después de todo no era un secreto que aquel chico estaba enamorado de Serena; Haruka lo miro retadoramente pero finalmente se hiso a un lado el pelinegro se les unió y los tres desparecieron del hermoso jardín; en la terraza Yaten y Taiki vieron como tres estrellas desaparecían en el cielo

– ¿Crees que este bien ?- pregunto Taiki

– Sabe cuidarse solo - le contesto Yaten sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Dentro de aquel destruido palacio; Serena y las tres niñas encontraron una cámara subterránea que parecía ser un refugio seguro así que con algo de esfuerzo levantaron la trampilla y se adentraron en la cámara subterránea , todo estaba muy oscuro ahí que la rubia apoyo su mano en la pared , sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica que la recorrió por completo y de pronto mágicamente la habitación se ilumino las niñas sonrieron al ver dos grades sillones entro de aquella cámara subterránea y rápidamente corrieron hacia los sillones dejándose caer en ellos serena por su lado se dispuso a recorrer la gran cámara subterránea que parecía ser una especie de biblioteca, pues había gran cantidad de libros en un viejo estante, pero de pronto una gran pintura llamo su atención

– Es la familia real , la hija de la luna y el hijo del sol - dijo Reira viendo también la pintura

– Creí que la familia Black Moon gobernaba aquí – dijo Serena sin quitar la vista de la pintura

– Ellos solo se hicieron cargo temporalmente debido a que la reina Serenity y su hija tuvieron que huir y después de eso jamás volvieron , hace mucho en este planeta gobernaban las hijas de la luna y la ultima princesa se quedo perdidamente enamorada de un joven un visitante de Solaris, un planeta que dicen es regido por el sol, el joven también correspondió a los sentimientos de la princesa y a pesar de las adversidades porque la princesa estaba comprometida y nadie aceptaba al joven ellos se casaron ,la princesa ascendió al trono y poco después tuvieron una hija, una niña con el cabello rubio ,algo extraño ya que todas las hijas de la luna siempre habían tenido el cabello plateado, pero aquella princesa tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules , tal vez se debía a que ella era una hija de dos elementos opuestos, nadie lo sabe, pero poco después de que la princesa nació hubo una gran rebelión, la reina huyo llevándose a la princesa , nadie supo hacia donde pero después de que la ultima hija de la luna abandonara el planeta la oscuridad se hiso presente , el rey desaprecio y la familia Black Moon quedo a cargo – le relato Reira

La niña se alejo, empezó a sacar algunas frutas para comer antes de acostarse; Serena miro una última vez la pintura allí frente a ella estaban una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y ojos grises sosteniendo en brazos a una niña de un año con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, a su lado un hombre de cabello rubio-rojizo y ojos dorados las contemplaba con amor y adoración mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la dama.

Continuara…


	4. El Templo de Gaia

El templo de Gaia

En busca de respuestas

Algunos días después de la desaparición de Serena , Darién y las chicas se reunieron para discutir las posibles soluciones pero , la repentina desaparición de luna y la separación de las outers las había afectado , Rei y las demás se culpaban por la desaparición de su amiga, Darién sugirió que tal ves la familia Black moon había vuelto, después de todo aquella extraña sailor portaba el emblema de la familia de la oscuridad , pero eso era aun mas extraño debido a que se suponía que diamante estaba muerto, el gran sabio fue destruido , entonces quien era esa chica , y si era el nuevo enemigo y tenia a serena eso seria un gran problema

– Chicas , no pueden deprimirse ahora - las animo Artemis

– Pero es nuestra culpa que serena despareciera – dijo lita

– No es culpa de nadie , solo fuimos descuidados y la perdimos – respondió Darién

– Si solo hubiera una forma de saber sonde se encuentra - dijo Aami

– Tal ves haya una manera pero , se que es muy peligrosa … - susurro Artemis

– Habla Artemis dinos ¿como podemos saber donde esta Serena?– pregunto Mina

– Bueno en tiempos del milenio de plata se decía que en la tierra había un gran oráculo capas de responder cualquier pregunta - contesto el gato

– ¿Hablas del oráculo de Delfos? - pregunto Aami

– No, este oráculo solo podía ser consultado por...–

– Los hijos de Gaia - termino Darién recordando algo que había visto hace mucho

– ¿Los hijos de Gaia?- preguntaron Mina y Lita

– Los herederos del trono de la tierra – les explico el pelinegro

– Y que estamos esperando dijo Rei

– Algunos días después, las chicas junto a Darién se internaron en un gigantesco bosque, después de mucho caminar Darién empezaba recordar ciertas cosa, así que las guio hacia una cueva, se internaron en aquel lugar frio y húmedo pero a medida que se adentraban mas el calor aumentaba finalmente salieron hacia un enorme interior grandes columnas se alzaban allí y unas escaleras talladas en piedra les mostraba el camino que ahora empezaba a subir, el grupo enpeso el largo trajín, después de horas, llegaron hasta una enorme puerta hecha de mármol Darien se sorprendio al darce cuenta de que su ropa habia cambiado y ahora portaba el traje que solia usar cuando era el principe Endimion, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas esperando que sus trajes de saliors aparecieran pero no ocurrio nada entonces...

– ¿Que hacen aquí forasteros? – pregunto una voz

– Soy el príncipe Endimión , he venido buscando el oráculo - contesto Darién

– ¿Un hijo de Gaia?, hace siglos que no veo a ninguno – susurro la voz

– Esta bien, pasa príncipe- les respondió la vos y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al pelinegro y las chicas

Detrás de la puerta se extendía un hermoso jardín lleno de frutas y demás y allí en medio del lugar se alzaba un gran castillo las chicas y Darién se encaminaron hacia el palacio, pero al momento de entrar solo Darién fue capas de cruzar la puerta ,después de asegurarles que estaría bien y regresaría el pelinegro se adentro en el plació , miraba con curiosidad todo el lugar ricamente adornado y decorado, siguió caminando hasta que llego a un gran salón en medio del cual se alzaba una columna enjoyada .

– ¿Que te trae por aquí príncipe? – le pregunto repentinamente una voz

El joven voltio sorprendido y pudo divisara a una dama sentada en un trono, hecho de mármol y adornado don pierdas preciosas, el la miro cuidadosamente era delgada de piel canela y ojos verdes su cabello era de una tonalidad rojiza lo miraba con cierta burla en los ojos Darién seguía viendo fijamente a la dama sin decir nada , finalmente la chica se puso de pie y con pasos elegantes se acerco al pelinegro

– Que pasa es que ya no reconoces a tu madre – le dijo en un susurro al oído

– Gaia - dijo el sorprendido

– Jajajaja – la risa de la dama se dejo ir

– Eres, la personificación de Gaia, la diosa de la tierra – susurro el pelinegro

– Bueno, dejando de lado las preguntas tontas ¿que te trae por aquí, príncipe Endimión? - le pregunto la chica

– ¿Quisiera saber donde se encuentra Serena? – dijo el viendo fijamente a la joven

– La princesa de la luna no quiere ser encontrada , - contesto

– Pero… entonces… ¿Qué debó hacer? – pregunto el pelinegro

– Prepararte para la guerra que se avecina , pues pronto tus amigas las guerreras dela luna llena perderán sus poderes y estarás solo contra el nuevo enemigo

– ¿A que te refieres con perder sus poderes, porque ?- le pregunto el

– Ella estaban para servir a su princesa, pero sin dicha princesa ellas son solo unas niñas que saben demasiado, claro que si volvieran al lugar de origen podrían tal vez despertar su propio poder y así ya no tendrían que depender del cristal de plata, pero cuando ellas se vayan la tierra quedara solo a tu cuidado, eso podría ser peligroso – dijo ella viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Endimión

– ¿Que puedo hacer ?- pregunto el príncipe

– Podrías revivir a los cuatro reyes celestiales , ellos fueron una ves los guardianes de la tierra pero con la llegada de Beryl cayeron bajo su poder por eso se revelaron y la ayudaron a conquistar el milenio de plata , bueno son cosas que pasan – dijo la chica sonriente

– ¿Dime como puedo revivirlos? – pregunto el

– Bien si eso deseas – dijo ella

Mientras tanto fuera del palacio Aami estaba escaneando el lugar para saber su ubicación exacta, pero de repente su computadora se detuvo y ante la mirada de todas se desintegro convirtiéndose en polvo, la chica tubo un presentimiento, saco su pluma de transformación pero con horror vio que esta se había convertido en piedra, las chicas sacaron también sus plumas, pero todas estaban iguales la desesperación y el miedo se apodero de la jóvenes entonces la puerta del palacio se abrió y Darién acompañado por una hermosa mujer y los antiguos generales del negaverso aparecieron por ella; la chicas se pusieron en guardia al ver a sus antiguos enemigos

– Tranquilas chicas ellos ahora están de nuestra parte - les dijo Darién

– ¿Pero como? – pregunto Rei

– Es una larga historia y ahora no hay tiempo – contesto el pelinegro

– Darién perdimos nuestros poderes – dijo Mina

– Lo sabemos, pero hay una manera de que los recuperen, por cierto la princesa de la luna volverá cuando ella lo vea oportuno así que lo que deben hacer ustedes ahora es prepararse para la guerra que se avecina y estar listas para cuando la princesa las necesite – dijo la dama

– ¿Como podemos recuperar nuestros poderes? - pregunto Rei

– Deben volver a su lugar de origen, a sus planetas regentes – contesto Darién

– ¿Pero como vamos a volver si no tenemos nuestros poderes? – pregunto Lita

– Yo las enviare a su planeta de origen, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer , lo que ocurra allí será ya cosa suya – contesto la chica pelirroja

– Bien nosotras estamos listas , Darién cuida e la tierra mientras no estamos - dijo Rei sonriendo

– Y ustedes, cuiden de Darién por favor - agregaron las chicas viendo a los cuatro generales

– Nosotros nos aremos cargo hasta su regreso - contesto Neflyte

– Tengan cuidado chicas - dijo Darién

Las cuatro jóvenes sonrieron y Gaia levanto sus manos, una energía dorada cubrió a las chicas y las cuatro desaparecieron del jardín, apenas desaparecieron Darién cayo a la hierba Neflyte se acercó y vio que el pelinegro había perdido el conocimiento

– tráelo dentro, debe estar muy cansado - dijo Gaia

En los sótanos del destruido palacio de Opalo, Serena estaba sentada en el suelo contemplando con devoción aquella pintura que mostraba a la antigua familia real, sus padres, su familia, ¿quien era ella realmente? , ¿Porque habían huido de su planeta de origen? , ¿Por que estaba allí?, ¿ porque su madre nunca le conto nada de su pasado fuera fe los muros del palacio en el milenio de plata, pero ahora que lo pensaba su madre siempre fue melancólica a pesar de sonreír, siempre tenia los ojos tristes y su mirada se perdía en el infinito era como si buscase algo en el vasto universo , pero, ¿porque nunca supo que le ocurrió a su padre? ¿Es que no merecía saberlo?...

– son muchas preguntas, las que tienes princesa - dijo la voz de Reira

La rubia volteo, Reira la miraba sentada en el sillón mientras las otras dos niñas dormían, ella parpadeo confundida, ¿quien era realmente aquella niña? se pregunto

– Si quieres saber las respuestas a tus preguntas, pues solo debes echarle un vistazo al libro del destino, tu querías cambiar lo que en el estaba escrito no, por eso es que estas aquí , asi que lo hagás a partir de ahora será enteramente tu decisión – dijo la niña

– ¿donde esta el libro del destino? – pregunto Serena

La niña se levantó, camino directamente hacia la imagen de la familia real, la movió hacia un lado y detrás de ella apareció un pasaje, Serena se levanto sorprendida pero decidida a saber todo lo que fuese necesario; así se interno en aquel lugar a medida que se adentraba las antorchas se encendían, finalmente diviso una puerta, estiro la mano y al abrirla se encontró frente a sailor mercuri….

– Cuando salgas de ese lugar princesa, todas tus preguntas habrán sido respondidas y tus miedos silenciados, solo espero que no mueras en el proceso – susurro la niña mientras se sentaba en el suelo dispuesta a esperar todo lo que fuese necesario

Mina abrió los ojos estaba tendida sobre una superficie rocosa completamente sola, sus ojos buscaron a sus amigas pero allí no parecía haber nada mas que rocas trato de ubicarse, mas todo le parecía igual….

Continuara…

princessnerak : me alegra que te guste la historia , como habrás visto serena si a atado cabos pero aún tiene muchas preguntas sin respuesta, porque está en busca de su pasado para poder vivir su presente y comenzar a escribir su futuro… bay y gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios

mayilu :espero haber respondido algunas de tus preguntas en este cap y en cuanto a serena/ seiya no niego que me encanta esa pareja, pero aún no decido con quien se quedara serena, así que también podría ser un Darién/ serena … bay bay


	5. REVELACION

REVELACION

– Hola Serena - susurro la seilor

– Aami – pregunto la chica

– Jajaj , veo que aun me recuerdas crei que querías olvidarte de nosotras , y por eso huiste

– No mercuri, yo solo quiero saber quien soy - contesto la rubia

– Pues eres sereniti, la princesa de la luna, nuestra princesa , a la que juramos proteger la que creara Tokio de cristal en el futuro – contesto la peliazul

– Pero, yo…. – serena no sabía que contestar

– ¿Porque eres tan egoísta serena? , nosotras sacrificamos mucho para que tu te convirtieras en la reina del futuro – dijo de pronto seilor marts apareciendo alado de la guerrera

– Rei , – dijo Serena

– ¿Porque quieres revolver el pasado?, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente para ti lo que nos ha sido revelado? – jupiter apareció de repente

– Serena, nosotras sacrificamos nuestros sueños por un futuro y un mundo de paz – dijo venus también asiéndose presente

– Chicas, yo necesito saber cuál es mi pasado para poder continuar, este es mi planeta , esta es mi gente, mi reino muere , yo no puedo simplemente ignorarlos, yo, quiero saber todo porque me siento tan extraña, se que amo a Darién, pero entonces, ¿porque me duele cuando pienso en seiya? ,¿ porque no puedo simplemente seguir adelante y olvidar todo?, ¿quien soy yo?, ?soy sereniti, soy serena o la reina del futuro?, quien soy – grito finalmente mientras caía de rodillas

Las cuatro sailor desaparecieron y todo quedo en silencio, serena seguía de rodillas mientras que intentaba comprender todo lo que le estaba pasando

– Ha pasado tiempo – dijo una voz que pensó jamás volvería a escuchar

– Diamante - dijo la chica levantando su rostro y viendo directamente los ojos grises del príncipe

–Si, es extraño, no creí que te volvería a ver y menos aquí , sabes, cuando ataque Tokio de cristal quería traerte aquí , mi mundo agonizaba asi que viaje hasia el futuro ,donde decían una reina gobernaba , una hija de luna eso decían , tal vez nunca debí atracar el futuro, de esa manera tu no habría conocido al conejo y tal vez debí ir por ti a tu presente, pero el gran sabio nos manipulo y nosotros caímos, mi hermano murió, esmeralda murió , todos murieron y mi pequeña hermana se quedo sola , quise hace un bien pero solo logre que la devastación se acelerara debido a que el cristal oscuro se perdió, y mira, ahora tu estas aquí y no fue necesario secuestrarte – dijo él con una sutil sonrisa

– ¿Donde estoy? – preguntó serena

– En la sala de la luna , este lugar te muestra tus mas grandes miedos , también puede responder tus preguntas – contesto el príncipe

Mientras tanto en pluton; Haruka acompañada de Seiya estaban esperando a que Hotaru saliera al fin de aquel extraño templo pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, Haruka se levanto estaba muy preocupada por Hotaru , Seiya se hallaba en igual situación, después de separarse de faiter había perdido la capacidad de usar los ataques que como seilor solía usar ahora lo único que le quedaba era un broche partido en dos con algo de poder

– Oye Kou – lo llamo Haruka

– Que - contesto secamente el pelinegro

– ¿Sabes usar una espada? - le pregunto la rubia

– Claro que si - contesto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja

– Entonces, tengamos un duelo de práctica, a menos que creas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno – dijo la rubia

– Vas a morder el polvo Tenou – respondió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

Haruka sonrió mientras sacaba dos viejas espadas que permanecían de adorno en una de las paredes del templo , le lanzó una a Seiya y ambos se enfrascaron en duelo cuanto duro nadie lo sabe pues aquel lugar tenía el extraño efecto de reponerlos de su cansancio, finalmente se abrió la puerta por la que había entrado Hotaru y sailor plut salió, lucia distinta, unos años mas mayor y en su frente ahora estaba el símbolo de pluton sus ojos se fijaron en el duelo que estaban teniendo Seiya y Haruka

– Deberíamos ir a urano – el tiempo se acaba – dijo la sailor del silencio

Haruka voltio al oír la vos de la pelinegra; estaba un poco más alta pero eso no importaba ahora solo tenían que ir a uranos donde ella recuperaría sus poderes y entonces buscarían a serena Seiya suspiro ojala el pudiese ser de más ayuda se dijo los tres se volvieron a reunir y en un parpadeo desaparecieron del lugar

Escenas similares se estaban llevando a cabo en los planetas del sistema solar interno finalmente las cuatro chicas que una vez fueron las protectoras de la princesa de la luna estaban volviendo a recuperar sus antiguos poderes y los rangos de guardianas de su propio planeta regente

Mientras tanto en el salón de la luna, Serena estaba sentada mientras Diamante le relataba sobre la historia de aquel agonizante planeta

– Sería mejor que lo vieras así comprenderías mejor – dijo el príncipe

Luego la guio hacia una puerta sobre la cual estaba tallado el nombre de Cloto, la puerta lucia vieja y desgastada serena miro interrogante el príncipe

–puede que allí encuentres algunas repuestas en cuanto a tu origen - dijo él

La rubia giro la perilla y dio un paso adelante, era una gran habitación llena de luz en el suelo estaba el símbolo de la luna, en las paredes habían antiguas pinturas de reyes y reinas todos lucían el símbolo de la luna en su frente

– Serenity , espérame – dijo una voz

– hay, Eos eres demasiado lenta – contesto la joven que venía bajando por las escaleras

Serena quiso esconderse pero la chica paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla, la rubia parpadeo confundida hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro

– este es el pasado, simplemente observa - dijo la joven que había aparecido a su lado

En ese momento otra chica entro al salón, era mayor que la primera y muy diferente, ella tenía el cabello negro y los ojos amatistas busco por todo el salón a la primera pero no la hallo de repente el tiempo se detuvo

– ellas son las dos princesas de la luna Eos la mayos y sereniti la menor , era normal pensar que la responsable y amable Eos heredaría el trono, después de todo ella era la mayor, pero cuando estuvo frente al cristal de plata este no respondió ante la princesa, muy al contrario, cuando Sereniti se acerco el cristal de plata brillo con intensidad y se unió a la princesa menor – explico la chica parada a su lado

– entonces, ¿mi madre tenía una hermana? – pregunto la rubia

–si ,la princesa Eos , pero ahora vayamos a una parte de la historia que me gusta dijo la chica

el salón estaba repleto de gente todos bailaban y disfrutaban la fiesta Eos y Serenity observaban todo con aburrimiento ,no había nadie interesante hasta que dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos grises, el otro por el contrario, poseía un cabello color rojizo dorado y unos intensos ojos dorados , era más alto que su compañero , la princesa Sereniti se quedo viéndolo largamente hasta que el joven le sonrió y la chica se sonrojo violentamente Eos también miraba a los recién llegados pero sus ojos no se apartaban de chico de cabello plateado

– Eos estaba enamorada del heredero de black moon , pero sus padres sin saber nada concertaron el matrimonio de su hija menor con el joven príncipe, mas la princesa ya tenía otros planes, pues ella amaba al visitante de Solaris Lumen, Eos vio allí su oportunidad y ayudaba a su hermana en su secreto romance, finalmente aun en contra de los deseos de sus padres y los nobles la princesa rompió el compromiso y se caso con Lumen, entonces Eos descubrió que a pesar de todo el príncipe aun prefería a su hermana, llena de ira y celos despareció sin dejar rastro - dijo la joven

El salón se lleno de luz y allí aparecieron la joven reina, en sus brazos estaba una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el rey sonreía feliz al ver a su familia, los tres posaban para el retrato que les estaban haciendo

– la paz del reino no duro pues cuando la pequeña princesa aun era una niña de no mas de dos años estallo una guerra civil hubo muchas muertes y el hogar de la familia real pronto se vio rodeado por los rebeldes, el rey entonces busco la mejor solución para poner a salvo a su familia, el era de un planeta regido por el sol y sabia de un lugar donde la guerra no alcanzaría a su esposa – dijo tristemente la joven y levanto su mano asía el salón.

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada en el salón se hallaban tres personas la reina una joven de cabello negro y un chico de cabellos plateados los tres contemplaban todo con tristeza

– todo está listo, deben irse ahora – dijo el rey bajando por las gradas, en sus brazos tenia a la pequeña princesa que jugaba con los cabellos de su padre

– no me iré sin ti Lumen - dijo la reina

– yo jamás te dejaría ir sola - sonrió el divertido

los cuatro se cubrieron con las capuchas y salieron hacia el exterior, serena se acerco al ventanal en el jardín los esperaba un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos de fuego, la reina subió seguida de la joven de cabello negro y el chico de cabello plateado, el rey estaba por subir cuándo, una flecha corto el aire hirió en la espada a Lumen , fuera se oyeron gritos, Serena se tapo los oídos, pero aun así sus ojos seguía abiertos viendo todo lo que ocurría, la Reyna se quiso bajar, pero los dos jóvenes se lo impidieron, el rey dejo a la princesa en los brazos de su madre antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje y enfrentar al que había disparado, pero al voltearse una lluvia de flechas acabo con su vida , Serena oía los gritos de la Reyna y el llanto de la pequeña princesa, pronto el carruaje se vio rodeado por los rebeldes, mas cuando quisieron abrir la puerta, todo alrededor ardió y el carruaje se cubrió de fuego; los caballos tiraron del carruaje que se perdió en la noche envuelto en una bola de fuego , el cuerpo del rey también despareció y en el jardín del palacio solo quedo hierba chamuscada.

El salón cambio a uno parecido, pero ahora se podía ver por los ventanales la inmensidad del universo, y en uno de aquellos ventanales se hallaba parada, contemplando el vacío con una triste mirada la reina Sereniti

–fue así como tu vida comenzó en la luna y no aquí, por ese motivo tu madre se opuso a tu relación con el príncipe Endimión al principio, temía que la historia se repitiera – dijo la joven

– yo … - susurro la rubia

– fuiste una princesa en el pasado, una guerrera en el presente y una reina en el futuro , pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo Serena , no importa el estatus , el titulo, siempre serás Serena; ahora puedes re-escribir tu futuro o puedes aceptar ocupar el trono aquí y sellar al mal que devora poco a poco este planeta, o puedes volver a la tierra y vivir una vida pacífica, como tu madre lo deseaba – le dijo la chica sonriendo sutilmente

En el templo de Gaia; Darién llevaba dormido casi un mes terrestre, y mientras el príncipe recuperaba su propio poder y fuerza los cuatro reyes celestiales recorrían la tierra todo parecía normal pero presentían que pronto la oscuridad se aria presente...

Continuara…


	6. Largo Camino

MI COMIENSO

Cristal estaba desesperada, donde se hallaba la princesa se preguntaba, recordaba haberla visto desparecer junto al libro del destino pero desde su desaparición no había podido sentir la presencia de la rubia, tal vez pensó, tal vez ella había muerta, no eso no podía ser, pero donde se hallaba entonces, se sentó a orillas del lago donde el Pegaso solía beber ,helios no les había reprochado nada y las chicas tampoco habían mencionado el hecho de que ella había regresado sola , había fracasado se sentía terrible junto sus piernas y culto su rostro no quería que nadie la viese llorar entonces lo sintió una gran oleado de poder , y casi al minuto sintió una presencia que jamás creyó volvería a sentir

La jóvenes pertenecientes a la orden de la luna corrieron hacia la puerta helios también se hiso presente, de pronto las grandes puertas del jardín de ilusión se abrieron y ante ellos aparecieron la familia Black Moon, Zafiro, acompañado de Diamante y Esmeralda escoltaban a una joven de cabellos rubios a la que solo helios y cristal reconocieron

– hola Cris, saludo el peliazul – mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

– hermano , Zafiro , - dijo en un susurro la chica mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer incontrolables por sus meguillas

siempre has sido una llorona , deberías comportarte cuando estas en público – la reprendió Diamante

La chica ignoró las palabras de su hermano mayor corrió hacia los dos chicos y se abraso a ellos tirándolos al suelo en el proceso, diamante sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña al igual que Zafiro, Rubí aun no podía creerlo, ¿era realmente el príncipe Zafiro?, o era un bello sueño y cruel sueño.

– ¿Y, tu no piensas saludarme Rub?– le pregunto el peliazul a la pelirroja

La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y también se lanzó a los brazos del príncipe, sin importarle que tenían espectadores, ni que se suponía que él, era el hermano de su mejor amiga, lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, al principio el joven se sorprendió pero después también olvidó todo y correspondió al beso de la chica ; diamante y todos los demás se quedaron estupefactos entonces el peliplata recodo que no estaban solos y lo que su hermano estaba haciendo era muy inadecuado, así que carraspeo un par de veces mientras quitaba el polvo de su traje con suaves y elegantes golpecitos

– Disculpe mi comportamiento – dijo Zafiro inclinándose ante la chica de cabello rubio

– No pasa nada, es normal besare a tu novia después de tanto tiempo – les dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras los dos aludidos se ponían tan rojos como las lucecitas de navidad

– Disculpa, pero ¿quien eres tu? – pregunto Dark Moon

– Ella es …

– Serena Tsukino , un gusto conocerte - se adelantó la chica

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes y algunas explicaciones sobre como los príncipes de Black Moon había regresado de la muerte serena se alejó de todos sabía que aceptar el trono y reclamar como suyo el palacio donde una vez vivieron sus padres traería consecuencia, entre las cuales estaba el hecho que la persona que inicio todo había huido con dirección a la tierra, pero antes de correr a ayudar a sus amigos ella debía dejar en orden todo en su propio planeta , solo esperaba que sus amigas fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir hasta que ella pudiese regresar a la tierra

– Confió en ustedes chicas, Darién - susurro la rubia

Haruka acababa de salir del templo de Urano al fin había recuperado sus poderes al salir se encontró a Hotaru conversando amenamente con Seiya la rubia les dirigió una sutil sonrisa era el momento de volver a la tierra se dijo la rubia los tres se reunieron y la superficie del planeta de los vientos quedo en silencio nuevamente

Jadeite y Nephlite hacían todo lo posible por mantener a raya a la enorme criatura con forma de araña que había aparecido, pero aun así estaban empezando a cansarse el castaño se concentró y una lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre la criatura pero una vez más la bestia solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a levantarse, Jedaite uso su poder mental al máximo para aplastarla contra el suelo pero era casi imposible contener a la enorme bestia

Nephlite uso una vez más sus rayos pero solo logro aturdir a la criatura; un portal se abrió a espaldas de los dos Shitennou y Darién salió acompañado de los otros dos jóvenes, el pelinegro lucía una armadura como la que solía usar en el pasado, al fin los cuatro reyes juntos lograron inmovilizar a la bestia, Darién desenfundo a Excalibur y corto a la bestia en dos, entonces todas sus víctimas regresaron a la normalidad , el pelinegro suspiró llevaban enfrentado a esta clase de criaturas desde que él había despertado y cada vez las criaturas se volvían más fuertes tal vez llegase el momento en que ni siquiera el pudiese detenerlas

– Chicas , serena donde están – susurro viendo el cielo nocturno sin luna

– ¿Príncipe, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Jedaite

– Si no pasa nada contestó - el pelinegro

– Debería descansar más casi no ha dormido - le dijo Zoycite preocupado

– Claro que no ha dormido, con todo el ruido que tú y Malachite hacen nadie ha podido dormir - contesto exasperado el castaño

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron de sobremanera y desviaron la mirada , Darién se rio al oír a los chicos discutir quien se lo hubiera imaginado, los cuatro shitennou peleando como un grupo de niños por una tontería, el pelinegro y sus compañeros llegaron al departamento del primero , el chico suspiro cansado necesitaba dormir dejo a los cuatro chicos aun pelando y se dirigió a su habitación ; Darién dormía profundamente cuando el olor a algo quemándose lo hiso levantarse , muy asustado corrió hacia la cocina y se encontró a Jadeite completamente desesperado mientras trataba de apagar el fuego con un trapo y lo único que el joven logro fue acrecentar la llama, Darién cogió el extintor, un minuto después el chico rubio estaba cubierto de espuma blanca al igual que su intento fallido de comida

– Lo siento , de verada lo siento - se disculpó el chico

– No pasa nada pero creo que para la próxima deberías ordenar pizza - contesto el pelinegro sonriendo

Darien suspiro desde que había despertado y vuelto a su vida cotidiana los ex generales se mudaron a su casa él descubrió que los chicos eran geniales peleando pero en las tareas cotidianas eran un completo destre, volvió a mirar su cocina medio destruida por quinta vez en tres días solo esperaba sobrevivir los suficiente para ver a las chichas y a Serena una vez mas

En otra parte de la ciudad Haruka y sus compañeros habían regresado al fin; la rubia abrió la puerta de su departamento, hacia tanto que ella y Hotaru se habían ido, entonces recordó a Michiru donde estaría ahora la sirena se preguntó pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, no era el momento se dijo

– Solo hay dos habitaciones así que Kou, tu tendrás que dormir en el sofá – le dijo al pelinegro

– Yo pensé que podríamos compartir la cama - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida

Haruka lo miro un momento antes de ponerse completamente roja esas palabras con doble sentido eran las que hacían que odiase al idiota de Kou y a todos los que se le parecían, la rubia se fue a su recamara y azotó la puerta con fuerza

– A veces Haruka puede ser tan inocente - dijo Hotaru riendo

– Si, por eso es tan gracioso molestarla - contesto el pelinegro

– Claro que a mí, no me molestaría compartir mi cama - dijo la chica

Seiya volteo y vio a Hotaru mirándolo divertida el joven también se había puesto rojo después de todo Hotaru ahora tenía la apariencia de una chica de quince años, el pelinegro desvió la mirada, él quería a Serena, solo a Serena se repitió

– Tú también puedes llegar a ser muy inocente Seiya o tal vez muy mal pensado - dijo la pelinegra riendo

En un gran salón apenas iluminado una dama de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos veía nuevamente la batalla del príncipe Endimión contra la criatura, los había subestimado, pero ese era un error que no volvería a cometer

– Nept – llamo

– Aquí estoy mi señora – contesto una joven vestida de sailor, su traje era de un oscuro color agua marina

– Desaparece al príncipe de la tierra y a sus guardianes – ordeno la dama

La joven agacho la cabeza y desapareció, la dama de ojos rojos volvió a fijar su atención en el espejo, pronto la tierra seria suya y nadie podría evitarlo, después iría por la hija de la luna…

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios solo puedo decirles que habrá grandes sorpresas


	7. Sailors

SAILORS

Serena caminaba lentamente en aquel palacio que laguna ves fue de su familia, sus dedos rosaban la superficie blanca de las columna , las pintura de la pared parecían darle la bienvenida, alfin después varios meces de constante lucha había conseguido recuperar el palacio que alguna ves fue de familia, ahora solo quedaba aceptar la corona y una ves que estuviera en el trono los rastros de oscuridad en el planeta desaparecerían solos; pero su corazón aun dudaba , a pesar de haber luchado por esto aun no se sentía segura ¿era ese el camino correcto? se pregunto mientras pasaba sus dedos por las superficie de la pintura donde su padre y madre sonreían, aunque solo había visto lo justo y necesario en la sala de la luna estaba segura de que en aquel lugar tendría muchos recuerdos .

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez y paz que emanaba del castillo, por un momento una suave música de piano se dejo oír por todo el salónSerena abrió los ojos, las paredes empezaban a tomar su antiguo esplendor y una voz melancólica acompaño la triste melodía

me adoraban con fervor  
como extraños sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial.

Fuera del salónDiamante, Zafiro y las chicas de la orden veían con asombro como el decaído lugar se llenaba de calidez y brillo, las plantas salvajes retrocedían, el castillo regresaba a la vida hasta el maltrecho jardín renacía y los rastros de oscuridad empezaban a desaparecer

me adoraban con fervor  
como extraño sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial.

Serena camino hasta el centro del salón, levanto sus manos, aquella melodía había borrado sus dudas , ya no temía equivocarse, su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse y desde sus pies su ropa fue cambiando, las botas le llegaron hasta las rodillas, su vestido blanco caía hasta sus muslos, en su pecho apareció un nuevo broche color dorado con la forma de una luna creciente, largos guantes cubrieron sus brazos,finalmente en si espalda apareció un listón de un tenue color rosa que legaban casi hasta el suelo ,y en sus manos se materializó un cedro largo

Lejos fue, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi Mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre

Diamante, y los demás entraron al salón a ver que ocurría, mas al abrir la puerta quedaron completamenteanonadados; frente a ellos estaba la verdadera hija de la luna, la joven rubia los miraba intensamente,Diamante se inclino ante la joven reina, los demás lo imitaron todos la miraban con respeto

- Diamante, voy a ir a la tierra, la oscuridad que residía aquí ha huido hacia la tierra debo sellarla, mientras yo no este tu junto con zafiro se encargaran de todo - dijo la rubia

- si,- contesto el príncipe

- también necesitare un favor – su voz sonó divertida y todos levantaron la cabeza interrogantes

En la tierra Darién junto a los Shitennou intentaban derrotar a una nueva criatura, pero la bestia había tomando la forma de una gran quimera, la mítica bestia atacaba sin cuartel a los jóvenes Jedaite y Nephlite quedaron fuera de combate, Malachite estaba demasiado herido, Zoycite intentaba proteger al pelinegro pero todos estaba perdiendo, en ese momento las sailor se hicieron presentes, las cuatro chicas habían regresado a la tierra y lo que se encontraron fue que casi diariamente aparecían diferentes criaturas malignas todas muy diferentes a los enemigos que habían enfrentado, ya que estas eran extrañas semillas que se alimentaban de las pesadillas de las personas y solían tomar la forma distorsionada de los perores temores de las personas, eran criaturas de pesadilla, aunque al principio las inerts lograron derrotarlas, con pesar descubrieron que cada ves las criaturas de pesadilla eran mas fuertes hasta el punto que ni siquiera sus ataques combinados lograban destruirlas

- dejen de soñar despiertas, hay que acabar con esa cosa – grito uranos haciéndose presente junto a saturn y el caballero negro el cual ocultaba su rostro

- no perdemos el tiempo, solo que es imposible acercarse y menos aun atacar - contesto sailor marts

uranos lanzo su ataque pero la bestia tenia una especie de campo alrededor que impedía que los ataques la lastimaran, Haruka maldijo, las inerts ayudaron a los Shitennou

- no podemos lastimara con ataques a distancia, solo los ataques directos sirven – dijo el caballero negro

- ¿estas seguro Seiya? - susurro Haruka

- alguna ves me he equivocado – contesto él

- vale, pero como se supone que vamos a atacarla directamente, por si no lo has visto genio es casi imposible – le contesto la rubia

- yo lo are, cuando baje la guardia ustedes pueden acabar con ella - dijo en vos alta

antes de que uranos pudiese decir algo el pelinegro se lazo hacia la bestia, esquivo varios zarpazos, entonces vio una abertura y enterró su espada en el costado del mountro, pero no conto con que la bestia usara su cola para atacarlo el pelinegro cayo de espalda uranos y saturn atacaron, la bestia retrocedió un poco,luego lanzo una bocanada de fuego sobre las chicas, saturn creó una barrera para protegerse, esta criatura era mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores bestias que habían enfrentado hasta ese momento, Haruka maldijo ya no poder usar el sable lunar, ella junto a mercuri atacaron, pero poco era el daño que lograban hacerle a la bestia, Seiya se puso en pie su espada estaba a pocos metros, mientras las chicas distraían a bestia, el se lanzó por la espada, logro cogerla pero una serpiente de la cola lo mordió en el hombro obligándolo a dejar caer la espada , Darien también se acerco a la quimera, escalibur brillaba en su mano, a centímetros de cortar a la criatura las colas de la bestia también atacaron al pelinegro

- saeta llameante de marte – grito sailor marts cuando vio a la bestia voltearse muy interesada en acabar con el pelinegro

Las chicas lanzaron también sus ataques pero Darién no podía moverse, en igual situación estaba Seiya ambos vulnerables al ataque de la criatura

- ¡explosión celestial! – grito una voz

Bajo la criatura se abrió un vórtice que atrapo sus patas inmovilizándola, mas sus colas aun se movían y atacaban en todas direcciones

- ¡resplandor lunar! – de la nada cientos de flechas de luz cayeron sobre la criatura

Una sailor vestida de negro apareció de la nada en su mano una se materializó una espada hecha de luz dio un salto y de un tajo corto la cabeza de la bestia; las sailors se quedaron sorprendidas, la guerrera frente a ellas llevaba un traje parecido al que tenia la chica con la que Serena desapareció pero su traje era de color negro, el cabello de la chica también era de un color azul medianoche y sus ojos eran azul oscuro, las miro de manera penetrante hasta que se fijo en los jóvenes heridos las chicas entonces recordaron que Darién y el caballero negro estaban heridos, uranos y marts corrieron hacia los dos chicos la sailor de negro las miro sin inmutarse

- death moon – llamo

- ¿Qué pasa dark moon?- pregunto otra sailor haciendo su aparición, pero aquella chica llevaba un traje completamente blanco, mas su cabello era tan negro como el ébano

- El antídoto – pido dark moon

- Yo lo tengo - dijo alegremente otra joven esta vestida de rojo, y su cabello al igual que sus ojos tenían ese color

- Dáselos – dijo la peliazul

Con desconfianza las sailor cogieron el antídoto, Haruka se arriesgo y se lo dio a Seiya, al ver que el pelinegro empezaba a recuperar la conciencia marts que estaba alado de Darién también le dio el antídoto

- De ahora en mas nosotras nos encargaremos de todo – dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto uranos después de ayudar a Seiya

- La orden de la luna – contesto la pelirroja entonces las chicas notaron algo que habían pasado por alto; todas aquellas jóvenes portaban el emblema lunar, mas ninguno era dorado como el de Serena

- ¿Ustedes saben donde esta bombón? – pregunto el pelinegro

La chica peliazul volteo al oír su voz, lo miro ligeramente sorprendida pero nadie se dio cuenta o eso pensó la chica

- No conocemos a ninguna bombon – contesto la pelinegra

- ¿Donde está Serena les pregunto directamente? – Darién

- No tenemos porque contestar dijo la peliazul

La próxima no se metan en nuestro camino – dijo la chica pelinegra

Las tres sailor se dieron la vuelta y se perdieron en la noche dejando completamente sorprendidos a todos Haruka suspiro esto parecía un deja vu, primero cuando las outers aparecieron paso lo mismo y después volvió a ocurrir con las star light la historia parecía repetirse, tal vez si Serena hubiese estado con ellas les habría pedido a las jóvenes que trabajasen juntas,

- donde estas cabeza de bombon - susurro Haruka

en el centro comercial, tres chicas contemplaban la vida nocturna de Tokio con sorpresa

- jamás había estado en un lugar tan concurrido – dijo una de ellas

- Rubi compórtate – la reprendió su compañera

- vamos Okenia , no sea aguafiestas – dijo la pelirroja haciendo pucheros

- no estamos aquí de paseo Rubi – le reprocho la joven

- vamos, si hasta Lumen esta disfrutando de el viaje – contesto la pelirroja

- chicas vamos al cine - dijo de pronto la peliazul que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación

Las otras dos la miraron interrogantes antes de preguntar – ¿qué es un cine?

Continuara…

Grasias por los comentarios

- Perdón por no haber actualizado pero mi inspiración se ausento temporalmente sorry


	8. Traicion

Traición

Sus ojos azules volvieron a la normalidad, ¿qué hacia el en la tierra?, no se suponía que debía estar en su planeta protegiendo a su princesa, ¿entonces que hacia allí en la tierra?, y Darién, su corazón se había acelerado cuando lo vio, aunque lo mismo le había pasado con Seiya

– Lumen, tus sospechas eran ciertas, el príncipe Endimión es el objetivo – le dijo Rubi

– hay que mantenerlos vigilados – contesto la peliazul

Seiya miraba la escuela con nostalgia, le habría gustado estar durante estar durante la graduación a lado de su bombon, pero el destino no lo quiso así, suspiro y prosiguió su camino, Haruka estaba en las pistas de carreras y Hotaru asistía a la preparatoria, así que él solo se dedicaba a deambular por la ciudad, esa era su rutina hasta que hace un par de días volvió a ver al antiguo manager de Three Lights, con una gran sonrisa el hombre lo saludo y le pregunto si no deseaba volver a La música , después de mucho pensarlo él acepto; las cosas con los ataques parecían ir para largo, además no podía estar viviendo de arrimado en casa de Haruka y Hotaru, así que finalmente allí estaba, en la disquera vía láctea

– Seiya que bueno que hayas venido - lo saludo el hombre

el pelinegro sonrió y ambos entraron aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, sus hermanos , sus aventuras ,bombon, su mente divagaba tantas cosas habían pasado, ¿cómo estarían sus hermanos, podría volver a verlos? , ¿Lograría encontrar a Serena?, sacudió la cabeza tenía que concentrarse, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sujeto con fuerza las mitades de su broche de transformación, después del último ataque su broche había perdido el brillo y ahora estaba todo resquebrajado, tal vez pudiese usar la espada una vez más, pero eso sería todo ¿entonces que aria?, se pregunto

– tranquilo Seiya, todo saldrá bien - le dijo el hombre

El pelinegro lo miro confundido, mas luego sonrió dándose ánimos ya vería como arreglárselas, no era el momento de preocuparse por cosas que todavía no sucedían se dijo

En las afueras de la universidad de Tokio una mujer vestida de turquesa contemplaba como los estudiantes salían conversando amenamente, varios jóvenes se le habían acercado pero ella simplemente los ignoro, finalmente vio al persona que había estado esperando

– Darién - lo llamo

– ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó él

– tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre Serena - dijo ella

El pelinegro asistió y ambos se fueron a un lugar más privado; minutos después Rei acompañada de Jedaite aparecieron en la universidad, los dos jóvenes preguntaron a todos por Darién, pero nadie lo había visto, finalmente uno de los amigos del joven les dijo que se había ido muy bien acompañado por una hermosa mujer, Rei llamaba insistentemente al móvil del pelinegro pero no contestaba

– esto no me gusta, hay que buscarlo - dijo el rubio

– llamare a las chicas para que nos ayuden – dijo Rei

Seiya regresaba al departamento, hablar con el presidente de la disquera había sido muy entretenido, pues el hombre era un fan del antiguo Three Lights y estuvo mas que encantado de tener nuevamente a uno de los ex integrantes, Seiya sonrió al recordar la cara del hombre pero una explosión lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, cogió su broche y corrió hacia el lugar, desde atrás de los arboles vio a Darién vestido con su armadura intentando evitar los ataques de una criatura voladora

– ¿qué pasa Endimión?, ¿es que sin tus amigos no puedes hacer nada? – se burló una mujer mientras veía al príncipe hacer todo lo posible por defenderse

–¿porque lo hace? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras bloqueaba a bestia

¿porque, porque,? yo queria un futuro de paz, pero no, Serena fue egoísta y cuando Haruka vio lo que paso se fue , todo por culpa de ti , tu estúpida princesa y el maldito futuro, ¿es que está mal desear una utopía?, y si ese futuro no iba a suceder, entonces nunca debieron mostrárnoslo, pero Hakura no compartía mis ideas y se fue, así que cuando perdí mis poderes alguien me ofreció vengarme de ustedes, me dio nueva energía, nuevos poderes, primero te matare a ti luego iré por la estúpida de Serena – finalizó la mujer

– patética - dijo el caballero negro saliendo de entre los arboles

– ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Darién

– salvando tu trasero – contesto el pelinegro

– eres realmente estúpido, que crees que porque salves al príncipe Endimión ella te va amar, estúpida estrella caída - dijo mientras convocaba a otra criatura

eres realmente un inútil - dijo uranos después de lazar su ataque y destruir a la bestia que iba a tacar a Seiya

– ¡ uranos! únete a mí , y estaremos juntas por siempre - dijo la chica

– ¿Michiru?- pregunto la guerrera de los vientos

– si soy yo ,ven Haruka, ven conmigo juntas seremos invencibles – le ofreció la ex sailor

– ¿porque? – susurro la rubia

– porque era mi única opción, mis poderes desaparecieron, estaba sola, me dejaste sola Haruka, te fuiste a buscarla ¿porque siempre te preocupabas más por ella que por mí? , la preferiste a ella y no a mí, tu compañera, me abandonaste, pero ahora puedes venir conmigo - dijo ella

– no Michiru, reacciona, todas perdimos nuestros poderes, pero había una forma de recuperarlos aun puedes ven conmigo – dijo la rubia

– esa es entonces tu repuesta, te quedaras con ellos , está bien después de todo no te necesito – contesto Michiru

– ¡HARUKA CUIDADO! - grito Seiya salto y aparto a la chica del camino de una de las bestias

– ¡Darién! - grito marts con ella estaban las inerts y los cuatro generales

– Bien, así habrá más testigos cuando la cabeza de Endimión ruede – dijo la ex sailor

– no creo que esa vaya a pasar sailor nept – la voz de dark moon distrajo a todos un momento

– ¿qué hace la orden de la luna en la tierra? ¿acaso Serena esta tan asustada que manda a sus sirvientas a intentar detenernos? – se burló la chica

– la reina no tiene tiempo para lidiar con insectos como ustedes - contesto la peliazul

Darién y Seiya vieron como rápidamente la guerrera de cabello azul se deshizo de las bestias, las sailor se encargaban de lidiar con otra de las criaturas, pero un ataque sorpresa de parte de la ex sailor logro arrancar la espada de la mano de dark moon, Seiya fue el más rápido en reaccionar, corrió hacia la espada que había quedado clavada en un árbol, con algo de esfuerzo logro sacarla, la iba a lanzar de regreso pero una luz lo envolvió y su traje negro se volvió blanco, la espada tomo la forma de una katana, entonces el pelinegro corto de un tajo a la bestia detrás de Michiru apareció Rubi moon y la lanzo hacia el otro lado con su ataque la ex sailor se levantó con dificultad, levanto sus manos una vez más dispuesta a convocar más bestias, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Haruka verla con tristeza

– esto no ha cavado - dijo antes de desaparecer

Todos miraron en silencio el lugar donde la chica había desparecido, Seiya miraba la katana y el brazalete que ahora adornaba su muñeca con curiosidad entonces…

– quédate con esa espada - dijo Dark Moon

– pero… - iba a objetar el pelinegro

– ella te ha escogido, ahora es tuya - dijo la joven antes de irse seguida de sus dos compañeras

Seiya miraba aun sorprendido la hermosa piedra de tonalidades azules que ahora adornaba el brazalete en su muñeca, según Haruka era llamada piedra de la luna de alguna manera se sentía más cercano a bombon, aunque, Michicru había mencionado que la orden de la luna sabía dónde estaba, Además dark moon había dicho que la reina no tenía tiempo para mancharse las manos, ¿acaso Serena y esa reina eran la misma persona? se preguntó el pelinegro

En un departamento en el centro de Tokio, una chica contemplaba la luna desde el balcón dos chicas más estaban con ella

– es extraño, la espada cambio, por lo general la espada lunar solo responde a la familia real – dijo Okenia

– la piedra de la luna ha encontrado a alguien con un corazón puro por eso ha respondido aunque también puede ser coincidencia - dijo la pelirroja

– tal vez sea una señal – les contesto Lumen mientras sus ojos veían la luna brillar con más intensidad

Porque Michiru había caído en la oscuridad ella era una preciada amiga de serena entonces porque las había traicionado, sus ojos azules se fijaron nuevamente en la luna intentando encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta

– ¿Qué te paso, Michiru? – dijo en un susurro

Michiru se apareció en el oscuro salón, camino despacio hacía el espejo, su rostro lucia demacrado y se sentía completamente cansada

– has fallado sailor Nept - dijo Setsuma apareciendo detrás de la violinista

– ¿que quieres? – pregunto hoscamente ella

– nuestra señora quiere verte dijo la peliverde

La chica asistió y desapareció del lugar, Setsuma miro el espejo, la batalla de Michiru había sido muy interesante, pero la pregunta era que hacia la guardia personal de la reina de Nemesis en la tierra

– ¿qué estas planeando Serena?- pregunto la peli verde

continuara ...

grasias por sus comentarios

aqui un dato

la piedra luna es real : Se piensa que tiene una facultad muy especial. Tal vez es la única piedra capaz de captar los estados de ánimo de las personas y las energías que impregnan un ambiente determinado y manifestarlo cambiando ligeramente de matices. **_Si la energía que desprende la persona con la que está en contacto es positiva, la Piedra de la Luna siempre muestra unas tonalidades azules o violetas mucho más intensas, con más luminosidad y viveza. Si la energía que desprende la persona es negativa, la Piedra de la Luna pierde su brillo intenso y su luminosidad y se oscurece hasta adoptar unas tonalidades más grises o pardas._**

**_dejen mas cometarios y hangamen saber sus opiniones _**

**_talves me demore un poco porque estoy teniendo una crisi de inspirasion asi que tengan paciensia ._**


	9. La muerte de la sirena

LA MUERTE DE LA SIRENA

La escena se repetía una y otra vez, las sailor siendo atacada , la orden de la luna llegaba y el juego volvía a cambiar, Michiru estaba cansada de eso, pero no podía hacer nada más que atacar intentando eliminar a Darién si pudiera desaparece a la estúpida orden de la luna, más específicamente de dark moon

– Y, ¿cuál es tu nuevo plan? - pregunto Setsuma mirando con aburrimiento a la chica

– Voy a terminar con Darién hoy y ni siquiera la orden de la luna podrá ayudarlo – contesto ella

La ex sailor desapareció dejando a la peliverde sola, Setsuma miro el espejo, dark moon era quien más intervenía, por lo general cuando Darién o Seiya estaban en peligro ella aparecía; sonrió, si Michiru fallaba ella ya tenía la manera de encargarse de la sailor oscura

En Kinmoku, Yaten contemplaba el entrenamiento de los jóvenes guardias, pero su mente estaba perdida muy lejos, ¿dónde estaría su hermano?, ¿Que estaría pasando en la tierra?

– Yaten, Yaten - lo llamo Taiki

– He, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el aludido saliendo de sus ensoñaciones

– Dímelo tú, has estado en las nubes durante un buen rato – le contesto el castaño

– No pasa nada, es solo que, no hemos tenido noticias de Seiya, ¿que estará pasando en la tierra? - suspiro el peliplata

– Yo también me lo pregunto, tal vez debimos ir con él, para asegurarnos que no haga ninguna estupidez - dijo el castaño

– Si probablemente debieron ir con él,- les contestó fighter

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el castaño

– La princesa quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo la pelinegra

– Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta el gran salón, la princesa Kakyu les sonrió comprensivamente

– Sé que les está pasando, pero ahora es imposible que vayan a la tierra, porque todo el planeta está rodeado de un campo de fuerza que impide alguien entre o salga de el – dijo la pelirroja

– Princesa, nosotros… – dijo Taiki

– Chicos, no puedo enviarlos a la tierra pero ese lugar es lo más cerca que estarán de su hermano, por favor saluden al príncipe Diamante de mi parte - dijo ella antes de sonreírles

Taiki cayo pesadamente sobre hierba se levantó con dificultada, estaba en un jardín, había árboles frutales y animales de toda clase, se puso de pie, nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso como aquel

– ¿Quién eres? – y de pronto estaba en el suelo nuevamente siendo apresado por unas poderosas garras

– Ojo de tigre espera, si fue capaz de entrar al jardín y no alterar a los animales no puede ser una mala persona, seguramente solo está perdido – la musical vos de una joven lo salvo

– Pero… - contesto la bestia que lo mantenía cautivo

– Vamos suéltalo y si intenta hacer algo te lo cenas – dijo la chica alegremente

– No gracias, que se lo cene ojo de pez a mí me gustan las mujeres - contesto el enorme tigre, se alejó del chico y tomo forma humana

– Hola - lo saludo la chica

– ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto Taiki

– En el jardín de Ilusión - le contesto la voz de su hermano

– Cristal, ojo de tigre, él es Taiki Kou uno de los hermanos de Seiya - les explico Helios que acompañaba a Yaten

– Así que este lugar es ..

– El planeta natal de sailor moon – contesto Zafiro

– Vengan conmigo, Diamante les explicara todo - dijo el peliazul

Los dos recién llegados siguieron al príncipe hacia el plació de la luna, Cristal los vio alejarse antes de voltear y ver a Helios

– ¿Qué está pasando en la tierra?, Helios – pregunto la chica

Andrew estaba viendo a aquella chica en los videojuegos, jamás espero ver a otra persona tan amate de los juegos como Serena, pero allí estaba aquella chica de cabello azulado muy entretenida en los juegos de sailor v, la puerta se abrió y Darién ingreso al local al no ver a su amigo se dirigió a las máquinas de juegos donde gran cantidad de niños estaban reunidos

– Si toma eso villano , ahora ya sabes quién es la que manda – dijo la joven poniéndose de pie abruptamente

– Lumen has vuelto a pasar de nivel – festejo Sammy

– Es que yo soy la mejor, no hay nadie como yo – contesto la chica riendo

– ¿Quién es ella? - le pregunto Darién a Andrew

– Se llama Lumen Black, es modelo, llego hace un mes y viene todos los días a jugar es tan amante de los videojuegos como Serena , por cierto hace varios meses que no viene - le dijo el rubio

– Está de viaje – contesto Darién

– Estoy sedienta , Andrew me das un sumo y algún postre – pidió la chica sonriendo

– Claro espera un momento – contesto él

– Hola soy Darién Chiba – se presentó el pelinegro

– Lumen Black – contesto la chica y le sonrió

La peliazul se sentó sola en una de las mesas en el café, Darién no le quitaba la vista de encima, era muy parecida a serena incluso la forma de comer, el pelinegro se iba acercar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y dos chicas entraron una pelirroja y la otra pelinegra la pelinegra miro a Andrew que les señalo al fondo donde Lumen degustaba de los postres

– Lu , donde has estado te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana – le reclamo la pelinegra

– Lo siento Okenia , pero me entretuve en los videojuegos – se disculpó

– Pero Lu, tenías una sesión de fotos a las diez – dijo derrotada la pelinegra

– Vamos, aún no están tarde - contesto ella restándole importancia

– Rubí dile algo - pidió la pelinegra, pero su compañera se encontraba muy entretenía en los juegos

La pelinegra suspiro derrotada tomo la mano de Lumen y luego fue por su compañera pelirroja, aquella escena le recordó a Darién las veces en las que serena se entretenía en los videojuegos y Rei junto con las chicas solían ir por ella, suspiro

– Son todo un caso esas chicas, me recuerdan mucho a Serena y a las chicas – dijo Andrew

El pelinegro suspiro, ralamente extrañaba a Serena, donde estaría en ese momento, pago su bebida y salió del local, tenía que estudiar y asegurarse de que Jedaitte no incendiara el departamento

La noche cayo y casi por ley una criatura apareció en medio la ciudad , las sailor se reunieron en el lugar para encargarse de bestia con forma de águila que estaba aterrorizando a la gente; Darién se había separado de los cuatro Shitennou, las sailor peleaban contra otro monstruo, Michiru lo contemplaba con una sonrisa, todo terminaría una vez que el príncipe muriese, ellos serían los gobernantes de la tierra, con el cristal dorado en su poder podrían ir por Serena y nadie los podría detener o eso era lo que pensaba la ex sailor

Buscando senderos de gloria  
viajan los sueños que nacen en mi  
perdidos en el horizonte  
donde la magia nunca debe morir  
Allí se esconde un hechizo  
entre las notas de un bello cantar  
donde la voz de las sirenas  
se funde con el mar

– Michiru, por favor detente - le suplico Haruka

– Haruka - susurro la chica

– Por favor Michiru vuelve conmigo – le pidió

– Yo no puedo Haruka, es demasiado tarde y no hay esperanza - su voz era un susurro

La sailor de los vientos se acercó más, estiro su mano para tocar a la sirena pero una fuerza oscura lanzo lejos a la guerrea de los vientos

Sus ojos son como estrellas  
que brillan en la oscuridad  
tocar su mano es poder  
tocar el cielo

Michiru veía como sus amigas luchaban por proteger la tierra, su hogar Haruka no perdía la esperanza en que ella regresaría y dark moon esos ojos llenos de culpabilidad, pero también de decisión, ¿que había hecho? había traicionado a las personas que más quería, a Haruka que siempre estuvo a su lado, debía detenerlo, debía parar todo y si fuese posible volver con sus amigas si ellas la aceptaban, pero entonces la oyó

– Me has traicionado sailor nept – le dijo esa voz

Quiero huir lejos de tus engaños  
Fingir que mi sueño acabó  
Maldecir el embrujo de tus encantos.  
Y comenzar de nuevo a vivir

Michiru cayó al suelo intentando detener el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, los moustros volaron en dirección a la ex sailor y se fundieron con ella , el cuerpo de Michiru se elevó del suelo, sus brazos se llenaron de escamas, en su cabeza aparecieron una especie de aletas en lugar de sus oídos, sus ojos se alargaron , en su espalda y brazos aparecieron aletas y espinas iguales a las de los peces, al final sus piernas también se llenaron de escamas, cuando finalizo su transformación la antigua sailor hizo alzarse del suelo columnas de agua que atraparon a las sailor al igual que a Darién y a sus compañeros

Envuelto en un manto de seda  
buscando la llama de la pasión  
llegué embrujado a mi destino  
perdí la cordura y la razón.  
Quise escapar de su canto  
mas nunca pude imaginar  
que si un día yo parto  
su canto por siempre morirá

No quería lastimarlos, pero era incapaz de detenerse, su cuerpo se movía solo, ella gritaba en esa prisión que se había transformado su mente, que alguien la detuviera, rogaba, pero todos estaban atrapados en los remolinos de agua de pronto…

– ¿En qué te has convertido Michiru? - la voz de dark moon la hiso voltear

– Dark moon, esa ya no es Michiru, su alma está atrapada, pero ya no tiene control de su cuerpo , si no la dentemos todos morirán - dijo la pelirroja

Sus ojos son como estrellas  
que brillan en la oscuridad  
tocar su mano es poder  
tocar el cielo

La sailor oscura asistió antes de aparecer sus armas , no podía permitir que el alma de Michiru siguiera cautiva en ese cuerpo, corrió hacia la ex sailor, Michiru veía la tristeza en el rostro de la sailor oscura y entonces vio algo que era imposible, pero allí estaba, era ella, giro su cuerpo y retuvo a las sombras todo terminaría, Uranos veía todo con impotencia, quiso detener a la sailor oscura pero no podía huir de al remolino, quiso gritar cuando vio a dark moon atravesar a Michiru, pero no pudo, los remolinos desaparecieron y todos cayeron al suelo Haruka se levantó y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Michiru dispuesta a golpear dark moon más al acercarse se encontró a la sailor de cabello azulado abrasando a Michiru, la sirena se estaba desangrando y la oscura sailor lloraba

Michiru volvió a la normalidad, ya sin fuerza cayó al suelo, pero los cálidos brazos de ella la sostuvieron, las lágrimas bañaban sus rostro mientras la veía la sirena levanto la mano

Y aunque su canto me atrape  
debo marcharme de allí  
donde se esconde el hechizo  
que no me deja vivir

– No derrames lagrimas por una traidora, princesa - susurro la chica mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la guerrera

– Michiru, lo siento - decía la peliazul, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo

– No, es culpa mía por aferrarme a algo que ya no podía ser - dijo ella intentando sonreír

– Cuida de Haruka y las demás …- lo último Haruka no alcanzo a oír pues Michiru lo dijo muy bajo

– No Michiru , no por favor - rogaba la sailor oscura mientras aferraba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica

– Haruka susurro - la sirena

Haruka se acercó y le arrebato el cuerpo de la chica a dark moon, la peliazul se levantó lentamente sus dos compañeras permanecían en silencio

– Lo siento Haru...ka, me equivoque - le dijo la sirena

– No hables Michiru , te vas a poner bien – dijo la rubia mayor

– Haruka … – dijo la chica antes de desvanecerse

Quiero huir lejos de tus engaños  
Fingir que mi sueño acabó  
Maldecir el embrujo de tus encantos.  
Y comenzar de nuevo a vivir

Haruka abraso el cuerpo de su compañera, no quería creerlo, no era posible, no podía ser cierto que Michiru estuviese muerta pero cuando el cuerpo de su compañera empezó a desvanecerse entonces ya no hubo duda ella se había ido, dark mmon no se había movido, pero ya no lloraba era momento de recuperar el cristal negro y ponerle fin a todo, sabía que las espiaban así que levanto la cabeza y sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en uno de los edificios

– Pagaras caro esto, lamentaras el día que atacaste la tierra y destruiste a mi familia - dijo la chica, en su frente el símbolo de la luna por un momento cambio de color plata a dorado o eso fue lo que vio Haruka antes de que las guerreras desaparecieran

Continuara…

Apreciaron Taiki Y Yaten, se murió Michiru , que más puede pasar antes d que se revele cuál es su enemigo ,pues ni yo lo se

Gracias por los comentarios bay bay


	10. Verdades

Revelación

Jeditte contemplaba la puerta cerrada con cierta tristeza, suspiro con melancolía, desde que había regresado a la vida, vio como la guerrera de marte se acercaba más y más al príncipe y no debería afectarle, pero cárabes que los veía juntos se sentía celoso y es que a él le gustaba Rei, siempre había sido así y ahora creía que tendría una oportunidad, pero no, la pelinegra no estaba para nada interesada en él, ella prefería a Darién

– Ya olvídala Jedaitte – le había dicho Neflyte

Claro que para el castaño era fácil, después de ver que la niña esa, Molly ya lo había superado , casi al poco tiempo empezó a salir con Lita, por otro lado Zoisite y Malachite, bueno con ellos era otra historia , pero y el que podía hacer, no quería estar en el departamento, abrió la puerta y salió, camino un rato y por asares del destino llego al café en el cual solían reunirse las chicas cuando Serena aún estaba con ellos, abrió la puerta dentro todo parecía tranquilo en las pocas mesas ocupadas había estudiantes algunas parejas se sentó en la barra y pidió una soda , a puerta se volvió a abrir y una chica de cabellos azul oscuro entro sonriente se sentó a su lado

– Hola - lo saludo la joven sonriente

– Hola – contesto el

– ¿Porque tienes esa cara de tragedia? – pregunto la joven mientras devoraba un helado

– Cosas sin importancia contesto – el rubio

Entonces no hay razón para andar con cara de velorio verdad - dijo la chica sonriente

El rubio arqueo una ceja, que niña más extraña pensó, ella le sonrió y Jeditted se quedó contemplándola, se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde, la rubia se terminó su helado, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría dando paso a un chico de largo cabello negro

– Lumen, Okenia te está buscando - dijo el recién llegado

– Entonces hay que correr - conteste ella alegremente

– ¿Me acompañas?- pregunto la joven

Antes de que el rubio pudiese contestar la chica ya lo arrastraba en dirección a la salida, era asombroso que una chica como aquella delgada y aparentemente frágil fuese capaz de arrastrar a dos chicos sin ningún problema cuando dejaron de correr los tres estaban parados frente a una feria Jeditted se quería ir pero al ver el rostro iluminado de la chica no pudo decir que quería irse, Seiya también parecía tener el mismo dilema

* * *

La oscuridad fue tomando forma hasta que la ex sailor del tiempo se hiso presente, su plan no tendría fallas, se encargaría de Darién, Seiya y también de la molesta orden de la luna, sonrió satisfecha, ella no sería tan tonta ni sentimental como Michiru , levanto su báculo y se abrió un vórtice por donde cruzo seguida de tres sombras

* * *

La noche se ponía en Tokio , Darién estaba buscando a Jedaitte, Neflitte le había icho que el rubio más joven había salido en la tarde y aún no había regresado ,al principio no se preocupó pero cuando dieron las doce y el rubio no aparecía empezó a preocuparse, además desde que, Michiru desapareció todos los ataques habían cesado y eso lo tenía inquieto, probablemente solo era la calma antes de la tormenta, porque estaba seguro de que aún no había terminado, los otros tres generales acompañaban al pelinegro hasta que repentinamente

– Te digo , que estoy bien, nomás me tome una copita assi chiquitititita – la voz distorsionada del rubio los hiso voltear

– Seiya, se suponía que me ayudarías a buscar a Lumen, no que huirías junto con ella – le reprocho la chica

– Cálmate Okenia – no pasó nada malo contesto el pelinegro

– Si amiga, lo que le paso a Jedit solo fue causado por una equivocación, el, en vez de tomarse el agua mineral que quería se bebió de un solo golpe el vaso de whisky que se pidió ese tipo rubio - dijo la chica

– ¿Jeditte? ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto preocupado Darién

– Principeee – dijo el rubio intentando mantenerse de pie sin ayuda

– Pero mira como llegas inconsciente - le dijo el peliplata

– Ahora no es el momento – advirtió Neflitte ayudando a su compañero

El castaño arrastro a su rubio compañero hacia e interior del edificio, mientras que Darién hablaba con las chicas que habían traído al rubio, después de una breve explicación de cómo el rubio había acabado en ese estado los chicos se estaban despidiendo cuando repentinamente una explosión a unos cuantos metros los hiso ponerse en alerta, Darién quería deshacerse de las chicas pero ellas se acercaron antes de que alguien las pudiera detener; los chicos también se acercaron y quedaron sorprendidos, en medio de la calle se abría un gran cráter , dentro del cual estaba una chica rubia, su traje de sailor estaba roto y casi destrozado, Darién fue el primero en reaccionar, salto dentro del cráter y se quitó el abrigo

– Darien - susurro la chica rubia

– Tranquila, ahora ya estás bien, nosotros te protegeremos – contesto el pelinegro abrasando protectoramente a la chica

Seiya estaba sorprendido, miro a la chica rubia , luego a la peliazul que permanecía en silencio viendo la escena, algo no cuadraba, era chica realmente Serena y si así era porque no se sentía emocionado, al verla no sintió nada o era que su amor por la rubia no era tan grande como él creía

– Aléjate de ella Darién - dijo repentinamente la peliazul

– ¿qué pasa? - pregunto la rubia

– no pasas nada, todo está bien – le respondió el pelinegro

– mas te vale soltarlo ahora - advirtió la paliazul

Repentinamente la rubia beso a Darien el pelinegro la estrecho más, con gran agilidad Darién saco a la rubia del cráter

– Seiya – dijo la chica sonriente

– Serena – susurro el

– soy yo Seiya ¿no me reconoces? - dijo la chica avanzando

– no te acerques más, no se quien seas pero más te vale irte ahora – la amenazo la peliazul poniéndose delante del pelinegro

– yo soy Serena Tsukino, la princesa de la luna – contesto la rubia

– deja ya de fingir ser Serena Tsukino y aléjate de mis amigos – dijo la chica

– y que ara una niña como tu pregunto la rubia quitándose el abrigo del pelinegro

– Serena – la llamo Darién

– creí que sería fácil, pero no, tu tenías que aparecer y arruinarlo - dijo la chica rubia, su rostro se transfiguro y su largo cabello rubio se tornó negro

– ¿quien eres? - pregunto Dadien

– una sombra de tu más profundo deseo, ver nuevamente a sailor moon – contesto

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese preguntar algo más la chica trono los dedos y el pelinegro cayo inconsciente al suelo, seiya estaba sorprendido lumen miraba todo con impotencia finalmente no pudo contenerse

– ¡PODER ESTELAR DE LA LUNA NEGRA TRANSFORMACIÓN! - grito la chica su cuerpo se cubrió de luz y la sailor oscura aprecio

– así que tú eres dark moon – dijo otra voz y la ex sailor del tiempo apareció

– Setsuma – susurro la chica

– sabes mucho de las sailor , pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti ,porque sé muy bien que ese broche no te pertenece ese broche de transformación y esos poderes son de la princesa cristal, ¿Quién eres tú y más importante como es que eres capaz de dirigir a la orden de la luna cuando solo la heredera de la luna tiene ese derecho ? – pregunto la peliverde

– son muchas preguntas a las que no tengo porque responder – contesto la chica

– si tienes razón, tu y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar, pero infórmale a Serena que si quiere volver a ver a sus dos amigos que venga a buscarlos ella misma, la estaremos esperando - dijo la peliverde antes de hacer surgir del cráter a dos bestias moustrons, para cuando las sailor de luna y los generales se deshicieron de las criaturas Darién y Seiya habían desaparecido

– Lumen - susurro Rubi moon

– maldición, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que sus objetivos serian Seiya y Darien, esto es mi culpa , creí que si me disfrazaba y fingía no conocerlos ellos no estarían en peligro, maldición primero Michiru y ahora Seiya y Darien

– nada ganamos lamentándonos, lo único que queda es ir por ellos - dijo la pelinegra

– tienes razón, Rubi contacta a Diamante, quiero que los busque, chicas es el momento de que el equilibrio sea restablecido - dijo la peliazul desprendió el broche de su pecho, su largo callo azulado de volvió dorado, sus ojos se aclararon y el emblema lunar en su frente se tornó dorado

– majestad - dijeron las dos chicas inclinándose ante su reina

– ¿Serena? - susurraron las sailor sorprendidas, habían llegado hacia solo unos momentos, pero habían visto toda la transformación de la chica

– tu mataste a Michiru - dijo Haruka

Continuara …


	11. Rescate

Rescate

Serena permanecía en silencio, las chicas que alguna vez fueron sus guardianas estaban dentro del templo Hikagua, ella no había querido explicarles nada así que mientras ellas hacían planes para ir al rescate de Darién, ella salió sigilosamente al exterior, la noche había avanzado y casi ya amanecía, la luna llena empezaba a ocultarse de pronto sintió una extraña presencia al voltear se encontró con la personificación de Gaia

– ha pasado tiempo Sereniti - la saludo la dama

– Gaia - dijo ella a modo de saludo

– Darién fue capturado – afirmo la castaña

– lo traeré de vuelta, a él y a Seiya – dijo la rubia

– seguramente si, ¿pero qué harás después, volverás a Némesis? - pregunto

– si – contesto la rubia

– ¿y que pasara con Endimión y la estrella que abandono su mundo?- le pregunto ella

– Serena permaneció en silencio, no quería pensar en eso ella solo deseaba que estuvieran a salvo lo demás podía esperar

– Serena, encontramos el lugar donde están – dijo Rubi

– ¿donde? - pregunto la rubia

– en la isla de Yiaros una desértica isla antiguamente …

– considerada un portal a otros mundos – completo Gaia

– entonces es momento de irnos – dijo la rubia

– no creas que te vas librar de nosotras tan fácilmente – dijeron las chicas

Serena no quería que ellas se involucrasen en esa pelea, pero al verlas todas listas para partir no dijo nada, levanto todas las sailor se juntaron y ellas junto con los cuatro generales desaparecieron de las afueras del templo

En una oscura cueva en Yiarios, Seiya despertó adolorido sacudió la cabeza y rato de recordar que había pasado, entonces oyó un quejido y a unos metros de él vio a Darién en el suelo, el pelinegro mayor se removió y finalmente se puso de pie

– ¿dónde estamos? - le pregunto a Seiya

– no tengo idea acabo de despertar también - contesto el chico

– están en Yiaros, y son mi carnada así que no intenten nada estúpido – les respondió una tercera voz

repentinamente el lugar se ilumino estaban dentro de una jaula, en una amplia sala, unos metros más allá se hallaba Setsuma viendo por varias pantallas diferentes lugares de un bosque y playa, repentinamente uno de los monitores mostro a un grupo de chicas que se acababan de materializar de la nada en la playa

– vaya, llegaron las sailors pero no pedí que ellas vinieran, aunque será interesante ver de que son capases - dijo la peliverde

– En la playa se apareció una chica vestida de sailor, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, las chicas vieron que se trataba de Sailor moon, la guerrera de la luna sonrió antes de atacarlas, ellas retrocedieron y se dispusieron a atacar a la sailor rubia

– Dentro de aquella cueva, cuatro personas se materializaron repentinamente, los cuatro generales se apresuraron a buscar a su príncipe

– Setsuma, ¿qué es lo que planeas? - pregunto de repente Serena a espaldas de la ex sailor

– has venido, Serena - dijo la peliverde

– me quería ver pues aquí estoy - dijo la rubia

Seiya y Darien se acercaron a los barrotes fuera serena y Setsuma se miran retadoramente, a espaldas de los dos pelinegros los gruesos barrotes se doblaron y se abrieron la chica pelirroja contemplaba sonriente su trabajo

– vamos hay que salir de aquí – le dijo la pelinegra

– pero... Serena – dijo Darién

– ella nos alcanzar después, ahora debemos salir de este lugar y rápido - contesto Rubi

– Serena lo lamento pero debes morir – dijo Setsuma sonriente

– no quiero luchar contigo Setsuma - dijo la chica

– es una lástima porque yo o me contendré – contesto la peliverde

sailor plut ataco con su grito mortal, Serena logro esquivarlo con las justas pero al retroceder apenas y tuvo tiempo para esquivar un ataque procedente de su lado izquierdo, de sonde una sombra apuntaba su arco asía ella nuevamente, la rubia pronto se vio rodeada por la ex sailor y la sombra, aunque a pesar de todo estaba manteniendo a raya todos los ataques empezaba a cansarse, y eso estaba haciendo mella en sus reacciones volviéndolas más lentas.

Darien ,Seiya y la chicas ya casi habían llegado a la salida cuando toda la cueva exploto ellos lograron salir con las justas entonces al levantar la cabeza contemplaron a serena en su espalda dos blancas alas la suspendían en el aire, una oscura sombra también tenía las alas extendidas y perseguía a la chica disparándole flechas negras, de pronto desde la playa una flecha hirió a la rubia en una de sus alas y la chica se precipito al suelo Rubi y Death corrieron a ayudarla pero antes de que lograsen llegar la ex sailor del tiempo llego a la rubia antes, coloco un pie sobre la espalda de la chica y arranco una de las alas

El grito fue desgarrador y resonó en toda la isla, Darien y Seiya no se quedaron observando pues también corrieron hacia la sailor del tiempo dispuesto a acabar con la peliverde, mas ella levanto su báculo y lanzo a los dos chicos hacia los arboles

– mira que lamentable eres Serena – se burló la peliverde

– ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – grito Haruka, acompañada de Hotaru

– pobre niña creyendo que podría enfrentar a la oscuridad cuando solo eres un mocosa estúpida que depende de sus guardianas, ahora contempla el final de Endimión antes de morir - se burló la peliverde cogió de los cabellos a la rubia y la obligo a levantar la cabeza

a unos cuantos metros de allí Darien intentaba ponerse de pie, su hombro sangraba pero él no se rendiría, repentinamente varias sombras con forma de cadenas rodearon al pelinegro y lo ataron al gran árbol, poco a poco las sombras empezaban a asfixiar al pelinegro, las sailor intentaron liberarlo pero nada podía destruir a las sombras, Seiya que estaba a pocos paso del príncipe convocó su espada y de un tajo corto las sombras

– parce que Darien no morirá - dijo Serena

– maldito entrometido - escupió la peliverde

La sombra alada que portaba el arco y las flechas vio a su objetivo, apunto y disparo, la flecha corto el aire Seiya logro ver el peligro, se interpuso en la trayectoria de la flecha y el principie terráqueo, los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando vio a Seiya caer al suelo; A la mete de la rubia vino el recuerdo de su padre siendo asesinado de la misma manera, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos azules y la chica cayo en la inconsciencia

las sailor no sabían que estaba pasando todo alrededor de Serena y Setsuma ardía un fuego blanco puro consumía el lugar, Haruka y Aami intentaban usar sus poderes para disipar el fuego pero no podían siquiera acercarse, gritos desgarradores salieron desde aquel infierno y finalmente todo quedo en silencio, de entre las llamas salió una joven de cabello rojo y ojos dorados su traje blanco y pulcro, en su mano tenía una semilla estelar color verde oscuro con un tenue brillo, contemplo a las demás sailors luego movió su mano y el fuego desapareció en medio de aquel lugar estaba serena inconsciente Setsuma había desparecido Rubi se acercó a su reina, la joven rubia aun respiraba, suspiro aliviada e iba preguntar le a la sailor quien era pero al girarse vio que la chica pelirroja haba desaparecido; una risa tétrica de pronto rompió el silencio que se había formado pero antes de que la dueña de esa tétrica vos se insiera presente un chico de cabello plateado apareció sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de los presentes

– vámonos - dijo el chico

– Helios - susurraron las chicas

– está herida - dijo Rubi sosteniendo el cuerpo de Serena

El pliplata asintió, bajo los chicos se abrió un portal y todos desaparecieron, dejando la isla solitaria y el pasto chamuscado; en el lugar donde Setsuma y Serena habían luchado había una tiara dorada chamuscada la pierda color jade del medio poco apoco perdió su brillo y se transformó en un trozo de carbón

– pobre princesa de la luna, tener que asesinar a sus amigas, - rio de pronto una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos de color negro también brillaron espiadamente mientras pisaba la tiara

– nos veros pronto, querida Serena - susurro antes de desaparecer

– En Némesis todos esperaban saber que había pasado con Serena, la puerta se abrió y tres hombres salieron de la habitación lucían cansados

– ¿cómo está la reina pregunto? - Diamante

– su alteza es una mujer fuerte ha resistido, más me temo que lo perdido jamás podrá ser recuperado – dijo el medico

– ¿y Seiya? - pregunto Taiki

– lo siento mucho, pero el veneno en esa flecha es imposible de eliminar, aun para nosotros – contesto el otro medico

– ¿cuánto le queda? - pregunto Yaten

– unas horas, cuando mucho – respondió el medico cabizbajo

Los tres médicos se retiraron dejando a los chicos solos, Diamante se alejó del lugar seguido de esmeralda

– no fue tu culpa – dijo la peliverde

– claro que lo fue, Serena, ella es nuestra reina, nuestro deber es protegerla, cuidar de ella, pero me deje convencer y ahora ella ha perdido una de sus alas y ese chico está muriendo, debí acompañarla a la tierra…

– no te lo habría permitido, era algo que yo necesitaba hacer sola – dijo la chica

– alteza debe descansar - dijo Diamante acercándose

– descansare después, ahora debo hablar con Helios – pidió la rubia

– pero …- objeto esmeralda

– si no me ayudan iré a buscarlo sola - dijo sujetándose el costado

– porque eres tan terca – dijo Diamante antes de alzarla en brazos

La rubia se rio y trato de disimular los espasmos de dolor que corrían por su cuerpo a cada movimiento brusco, Diamante la llevo al salón de la luna, Esmeralda le abrió la puerta y el príncipe ingreso con la chica en brazos

– ¿qué hace levantada?, debería estar descansando - pregunto el guardián de ilusión

– quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo, Helios - dijo la chica

Diamante la dejo sobre el sillón y se retiró junto con Esmeralda, Serena hiso una mueca de dolor cuando el príncipe salió de habitación

– no derivas estar aquí Serena, debes descansar – dijo el peliplata

– tenía que preguntarte algo importante Helios – dijo la chica

– se lo que quieres saber y si es posible pero… ¿sabes lo que eso implicaría, los riesgos y consecuencias? – dijo el pleliplata

– estoy consciente de todo y correré los riesgos ¿me ayudaras Helios? – pregunto la joven rubia

– desistirías si te dijera que no te ayudare – contesto el chico

– no, solo que demoraría más mi plan – contesto ella

Helios suspiro, cuando Serena tomaba una decisión no había poder que la hiciera desistir o cambiar de opinión

– vamos, te ayudare - dijo él acercándose a la chica rubia la tomo de la mano y el cuerpo de la chica se ilumino ligeramente

– esto está mucho mejor - dijo ella poniéndose de pie

– sí, mi poder solo te puede sanar parcialmente a ti o a cualquier miembro de la familia real – contesto el peliplata

En la habitación de Seiya, el pelinegro sudaba y se retorcía debido al veneno que poco a poco consumía su vida, sus hermanos y las chicas habían estado acompañándolo pero les habían dicho que lo mejor era que salieran de la habitación pues lo estaban sofocando, cuando la habitación quedo desierta una puerta secreta se abrió y la reina de la luna entro, con sigilo se acercó a la cama del pelinegro

– lo lamento Seiya, pero no te puedo dejar partir – dijo la chica sujetando su mano

– bom …bon – susurro él entreabriendo los ojos

– aquí estoy - dijo la rubia sujetando con delicadeza la mano del pelinegro

– te ves muy hermosa - dijo él aunque sus palabras eran arrastradas

– Seiya escúchame, la flecha que te hirió estaba envenenada no hay un antídoto y ahora estas muriendo muy rápido pero aún hay una manera de salvarte, aunque tal vez sea demasiado dolorosa ¿aceptas? – pregunto la chica

– te amo bombón - susurro él

– tomare eso como un si – dijo la chica

Helios estaba al otro lado de la cama suspiro con pesadez y tomo la otra mano de Seiya, nunca se había hecho algo así antes, pero con Serena eso ya no importaba de pronto el cuarto se llenó de gritos desgarradores que misteriosamente no se oyeron en el resto del castillo

El sol empezaba a alzarse por el horizonte cuando Taiki y Yaten entrón a la habitación de su hermano, con tristeza les informaron a las chicas que Seiya había muerto, el cuerpo del pelinegro fue llevado al santuario de la luna a pedido de Serena, aunque ella ni siquiera se acercó a verlo

– Rei, que bueno que pudiste venir – dijo la rubia acomodándose el cabello

– Serena, Seiya está muerto, ¿no piensas ir a verlo? – dijo la pelinegra

– no puedo – contesto la chica

– ¿qué pasó contigo Serena? - susurro la guerrera del planeta rojo

– cambie - contesto la rubia

ya me di cuenta, antes habrías sido la primera en estar alado de Seiya, él era nuestro amigo, viajo desde su planeta solo porque supo que tu habías desaparecido, Darien revivió a los generales para buscarte, nosotras hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestra disposición para hallarte, pero cuando apareciste nos mentiste, mataste a Michiru, a Setsuma y nos dijiste que nos metiéramos en tu camino, creí que éramos amigas Serena, pero me he equivocado contigo – dijo la pelinegra

– Rei – susurro la chica

– Al parecer no te importamos, ya nadie te importa, ya no te reconozco Serena ¿Quién eres tú, realmente? - pregunto la pelinegra

– era débil Reí, cambie y me volví fuerte, no dependo de nadie ahora - dijo la rubia

– ya no eres mi amiga - dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación

Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba muy débil, abrió su broche de transformación, dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a cerrarlo, estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque nadie la entendiera, repentinamente todo el castillo se estremeció

– ¿dónde estás querida Sereniti? - dijo una voz que resonó por todo el castillo

– La rubia se puso de pie, en ese momento Helios entro y vio a los ojos de su reina, la chica le sonrió tratando de calmarlo

– es como tu dijiste, ella está aquí – dijo Helios

– si, lo sé es hora de que enfrente el pasado para poder forjar un futuro - contesto la rubia

– Serena … susurro el peliplata

– Helios, cuida bien de él - dijo la chica antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella

Continuara …


	12. Hacia la luz

Hacia la luz

Serena salió del castillo, sus amigas, las que fueron sus guardianas estarían a salvo, esta vez ellas no se sacrificarían por ella, esta vez ella se encargaría de todo se dijo, cada paso más lejos de la puerta principal sentía que no volvería por lo menos no en esa vida , una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios hasta el final había sido egoísta solo había pensado en ella, pero no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer si la historia se repitiera

– querida Sereniti eres tan parecida a tu madre - dijo la mujer de cabellos negros

– hola, Eos - saludo la rubia

– bien, entonces sabes quién soy, eso lo hará más fácil, ahora dame el cristal de plata - dijo la pelinegra

– porque habría de hacerlo más fácil y dártelo, ven por el si quieres - contesto la rubia sonriendo de manera arrogante

– no seas estúpida no puedes vencerme – contesto Eos

– quieres apostar – contesto la chica y se trasformó en eterna sailor moon, la pelinegra sonrió divertida sería interesante ver de que era capas

Dentro del castillo las sailor notaron repentinamente el cambio en el ambiente y Haruka junto con las sailor corrieron asía la entrada, en el ventanal estaba helios contemplando todo, Rei se acercó a los ventanales y se encontró con dantesco escenario; sailor moon estaba luchando con una mujer de cabello negro y al parecer estaba perdiendo Haruka corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero todo estaba cerrado

– es imposible salir - dijo death moon

– Serena ha sellado de alguna manera el castillo, en otras palabras solo podemos observar,- dijo Diamante golpeando con fuerza los ventanales

Fuera la rubia había recibido varios ataques y estaba debilitándose con rapidez, no tenía mucho tiempo y sabía que si quería cumplir con su cometido debía abrir el espejo de la luna, estiro su mano para colocarlo sobre su broche de transformación

– ¿Qué pasa Sereniti, es que te vas a rendir? – pregunto burlonamente la pelinegra

– no, aun planeo encerrara la oscuridad de tu corazón – contesto la rubia

– dime niña, ¿cómo planeas encerrarme? – pregunto Eos burlonamente

– pronto lo sabrás - dijo la chica

Al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía la rubia, la pelinegra convoco varios rayos solo dos lograron alcanzar a la sailor que cayó al suelo con esfuerzo abrió el broces de transformación y envés del cristal de plata dentro se apreciaba la oscuridad inmensa del universo

las sailor abrieron los ojos sorprendidas ¿dónde estaba entonces el cristal de plata? se preguntaron, Helios era el único que no apartaba la vista de la pelea, con pesar vio como Serena liberaba la oscuridad del espejo lunar, Eos intento huir pero las sombras la atraparon y arrastraron hacia el interior de aquel universo paralelo, ellos habían ganado, pero una razón por la que el espejo jamás era usado, era que, aquel que lo usaba también desaparecía; las sailor se habían transformado y utilizado sus poderes contra la enorme puerta que las separaba de su amiga, pero nada funcionaba repentinamente en el jardín una gran bola hecha de sombras apareció, entonces la puerta se abrió, las chicas salieron solo para ver como lentamente la esfera oscura era absorbida por el broche abierto, Haruka corrió hacia la esfera oscura pero solo logro que una fuerza mayor la lazara hacia el otro lado, repentinamente una luz banca ilumino del centro de la esfera y sailor moon salió, su traje estaba destrozado, en brazos llevaba un bulto, camino hacia Hotaru, coloco aquello en los brazos de la más joven de las sailor

– cuida de ella, Hotaru - le dijo la rubia antes de ser absorbida nuevamente por la esfera negra

Entonces el broche de transformación termino de tragarse la oscuridad y quedo en el suelo; Diamante se acercó, con cuidado lo cogió pero se deshizo entre sus dedos, un brillo lo cegó momentáneamente cuando los volvió a abrir los ojos vio como el cristal de plata y el cristal oscuro aparecieron, el cristal de plata voló hacia el templo de la luna y el cristal oscuro se fundió con él, la luna invertida en su frente cambio de color dejo de ser negra para tornarse plateada

En el templo de la luna Taiki y Yaten contemplaban el cuerpo de su hermano cuando repentinamente algo brillante entro al lugar y se fundió con su hermano, los chicos habían cerrado los ojos, cuando los volvieron a abrir vieron dos jóvenes parados alado del cuerpo de su hermano

– ¿quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Yaten viendo con asombro a la pareja

– ¿como es posible? - decía el chico contemplando sus manos sin prestar atención a los hermanos

– el hechizo se ha roto, la princesa ha desaparecido y un nuevo rey porta la corona de la luna - dijo Helios

– ¿entonces, Serena? - preguntaron

– si, ella se ha ido, cayo atreves del espejo hacia la oscuridad – contesto Diamante

Repentinamente Seiya dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse y voltear a ver a sus hermanos, todos lo contemplaron con asombro en la frente del pelinegro ahora se lucia el símbolo dorado de luna y los ojos del chico se habían tornado ligeramente más claros

– Luna, Artemis, él es el nuevo rey de Némesis – dijo Helios

Yaten volteo esperando ver a los dos gatos pero en su lugar estaba aquella mujer de largo cabello negro en cuya frente también estaba el símbolo lunar, y ese chico de cabellos plateados

– bombon, se ha ido - dijo al fin Seiya

– no pudimos hacer nada - contesto Helios

– ¿pero cómo es posible?, Seiya estaba muerto – dijo Rei viendo al pelinegro

– si Seiya Kou murió para renacer como el soberano de Némesis, hace tiempo cuando Serena lucho en la tierra la espada lunar te escogió como su portador, por ese motivo cuando recibiste aquella flecha envenenada y ya no había esperanza a Serena se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de salvarte era utilizar el cristal de plata , nunca antes se había hecho eso pero ella lo hiso posible, la mitad del cristal de plata se unió a ti, pero jamás imagine que ella pensase utilizar el espejo de la luna , porque cuando ella despareció el resto del cristal de plata fue llamado por la mitad que tu poseías y eso te ha permitido despertar, aun con la mitad abrías despertado en dos días más, ahora eres un miembro de la familia real , el nuevo rey de Némesis – les dijo el guardián de ilusión.

Después del despertar de Seiya y la desaparición de Serena las chicas estaban muy tristes y dolidas, los más afectados era los dos jóvenes pelinegros que permanecían en silencio, Darien volvería a la tierra junto con los generales y las chicas

– Nosotras nos quedaremos, si Seiya nos lo permite - dijo Haruka en cuyos brazos descansaba una bebe de cabellos aguamarina y ojos del mismo color

– por mí no hay problema - dijo el nuevo rey

– a mí me gustaría acompañarlos a la tierra - susurro Artemis

– está bien - accedió el pelinegro

– entonces nos vamos - dijo Darién despidiéndose de Seiya y los demás

– Rei, espera - pidió Seiya y la alejo del grupo

– ¿que pasa? - pregunto la chica

– esto es de Serena, Helios me lo dio a mí pero está dirigida a ti - le dijo el chico poniendo en sus manos un sobre

– gracia - contesto la pelinegra bajando la cabeza

Cuando todos estuvieron listos los terrícolas regresaron a su planeta , diamante volvió a su palacio en el norte , aunque Zafiro decidió quedarse un poco más para instruir a su nuevo monarca y claro estar cerca de Rubi, la orden de la luna ayudo a reconstruir las ciudades y el equilibro se restableció el planeta, Yaten aún se sonrojaba cada que veía a Luna, y Taiki empezó una relación con Cristal, Haruka veía como lentamente crecía la pequeña Isumi, sabía que aquella niña era la remarcación de Michiru, Serena le había dado una nueva oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharía.

En la tierra Darién estaba superando lentamente la muerte de Serena , Mina y Artemis habían empezado una extraña relación ya que la chica cada que lo miraba se sonrojaba de sobre manera, después de todo cuando él era un gato la rubia hasta se había bañado con él, claro que eso había sido a la fuerza pero aun así ella jamás imaginó verlo con forma humana, el regreso de Richard trajo para Aami una esperanza de enamorarse nuevamente, pues hacía tiempo se había ilusionado con Taiki pero no habia resultado en nada, en cuanto a Nefley y Lita, ellos se mudaron juntos, todo parecía ir bien hasta que la nasa hizo contacto con Némesis y después de las negociaciones Artemis se trasformó en el embajador de su planeta natal en la tierra

El trono de la tierra le fue entregado a Darién, claro que él era más el guardián de la paz en el planeta que su gobernante, los años pasaron y los chicos descubrieron que aparentemente el poder del cristal de plata había alargado su vida y juventud

Años después en la mansión de Darién, el peculiar grupo se reunió para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hija del príncipe terráqueo, Rei sonría feliz, Darién a su lado también tenía una sonrisa, la pequeña pelinegra de dos años jugaba feliz con los curiosos regalos que les habían traído sus tíos desde Némesis

En el palacio de la luna, el pelinegro monarca contemplaba el salón de la luna donde ahora estaba el retrato de su amada bombon

– bombón - susurro mientras sus deseos recorrían la imagen

– Seiya, es hora de irnos le informo Helios entrando a la habitación

– si ya salgo – contesto; le dedico una última mirada a la imagen de la joven reina, un suspiro escapo de su labios

– nos volveremos a ver bombon y seré entonces yo el que no te deje marchar - dijo el joven rey y salió del salón dejando todo en oscuridad

* * *

_El que alguna vez fue el futuro de la princesa de la luna y del príncipe de la tierra se destruyó por completo ante los aterrados ojos de la niña de cabello rosa y orbes rojizos, todos y cada uno de los que había conocido desaparecieron, la última en desaparecer fue su amada madre, con desesperación se vio a si misma desapareciendo en miles de luces _

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, había sido una pesadilla, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño se lavó el rostro levanto la cabeza, unos oscuros ojos marrón rojizo le devolvieron la mirada, su cabello corto de color lila estaba algo despeinado pero no le dio importancia, una sonrisa oscura rompió aquella expresión de falsa inocencia, faltaba poco solo unos pocos años más se dijo la niña

* * *

En la oscuridad su cuerpo flotaba poco a poco vio cómo se desintegraba, sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando su final, de pronto se vio en los brazos de un hombre, sus ojos azules encontraron la paz y tranquilidad en los profundos ojos dorados de aquel personaje y en los labios de la chica se formó una sonrisa

– papá - susurro antes de caer dormida

fin …?

Gracia por los cometarios y el apoyo

bay BAY

talves haga una continuacion aun no lo, pero seria otra historia ,jeje


End file.
